The Fallen Angel!
by myfunvideos
Summary: The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!
1. Ch 1: An Angel's Naive Heart!

**The Fallen Angel!**

 **Summary:** The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my story idea, OC and AU!

 **Please see "The Imagination User!" for the beginning to truly make since!**

 **Chapter 1:** **An Angel's Naive Heart!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I was floating toward the doorway, I felt myself stop all of sudden, as this happened, I saw in front of me another me, unhindered, still floating to the door.

I looked at my hand and saw that it was see-through, _'okay, what now?'_ I thought worried, this wasn't in the script so this must be a new story. I called upon a 'refresh' and saw that it was 10 months later than when I'd written for " **The Imagination User!** "...

 _'So now I'm 18 and a lot of things happened then...well, at least I graduated!'_ I thought amazed, great less restrictions I guess, but what now?

I saw a paper with staples on it float in front me, I carefully grabbed it and looked at the first page.

 _'It says_ _ **'The Fallen Angel'**_ , _huh?_ **(Reads Summary)** _Oh! That show! Wait he's planning to do one_ now!?!

Suddenly, the world are me started to crack, indicating that reality was breaking around me!

I look at the screen, "Shit," the say that everything broke and I started falling, "AaaaaaAAHHHHHAHAAHHHH!!!" I screamed as I kept falling down!

 **(Spiral by KANA-BOON)**

My whole body started to be even more solid than transparent, the area started to change and then I stopped suspended in midair.

 **(Song End)**

I looked around me and I saw that there were many screens around me much like being surrounded be a dome or a ball.

 _'Must be an observation room, in which case I'm the narrator, forced to watch, just like Yui..._

 **Line Break!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

In an unknown city, resembling that of Japan, **(AN: I honestly don't know what city or world this is, but they speak Japanese and most characters in most anime that speak Japanese in a place that looks like the real world tend to be in Japan...so yeah)** we find Angel Blade riding her bike off to somewhere.

In appearance, she basically looked like a mostly naked warrior. Her helmet was pretty much the only thing keeping her from revealing her secret identify.

She was on patrol like Heroines would to keep the peace from Phantom Lady and her Mutants **(AN: Look at the bottom of chapter for full thoughts)**

 **BOOOOM!!!!**

An _very_ loud explosion rang a mile away to her 1 o' clock, she sped up to find out what was happening.

 **Line Break!**

When she arrived to the building, she saw it was in flames and looked about to fall apart. She quickly ran inside and the moment made it past the door, it felt like she was going through a force field, but because she was running toward the _seemingly_ burning building, she was too late to react and stop her momentum.

As she went passed the force field, she saw that the building was fine and _not_ in danger. She looked behind her and gasped, the door that was wide open for her was gone!

She took out her sword and slashed the wall, which broke on impact. After waving her hand to rid the air of soot and smoke from the concrete, she widened her eyes and saw the that space that should have been a street with people and fireman, was just and empty, rainbow, swirling, space!

 _'This is a trap!'_ She thought shocked, now what was she going to do?

She looked behind her and walked to the expectant stairs. She knew someone was expected her to be here, so she decided to play along for the sake of answers.

After walking a seemingly endless staircase, she opened a door leading out of the staircase...only to sigh, as there was now a seemingly endless hallway.

She could barely see it, but she was a to make out a speck of brown at the end of said hallway.

After traversing the hell of a hallway, she finally found out that the speck of speck of brown was a door.

Opening the door, she was treated to the sight of a naked brown-skinned woman, sitting in her chair, asleep on her desk.

 _'Could she know what going on?'_ she thought, confused as to why a woman was here naked of all places.

Little did she know, the woman who was asleep, was Nailkaiser, a person who was obsessed with Angel Blade **(AN: Not entirely sure if that is truly accurate.)** after watching her skills with the Angel System, one could say she's fallen in love. She was told to, like the other female Mutants, to capture and bring Angel Blade to Phantom Lady.

Nailkaiser had some idea as to why Phantom Lady wanted Angel Blade, but she couldn't be sure.

You see, unlike pervious attempts to capture Angel Blade, Nailkaiser was trying something completely unpredictable, she temporarily reverted herself into a Human being to not show the bat wings or her normal Mutant look to deceive Angel Blade to find out who she really is.

To Angel Blade, this woman looked familiar, but she just couldn't quite place it. She powered down and took on her normal look; that being her waitress maid outfit.

"Hello? Hey Miss, wake up," she said moving shoulder to wake her up.

"...Ughh, five more minutes..." Was her reply.

"What, no wait, I need to talk to you!" She answered back.

"..Ugh, fine!" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to the young lady, "Oh, hello! How can I help you little one," She said as if talking to a kid student.

"Little one? _Sigh_ well, I suppose that I am pretty underdeveloped." She said slightly depressed. You see, unlike most girls, she looked like a little kid with chest area not being much. **(AN: Not joking, she actually looks like um...a Lolita from what I understand)**

The lady, realizing that she hurt the girl's feelings, decided to apologize, "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that that the only kind of women I've ever met tend to be right and endowed...ahem sorry, so how can I help you?" She asks somewhat guiltily.

"Um...well, I was wondering who you are and where I am..." She says, looking hopefully.

"Well, as for who I am, I'm Professor Houjou, as for where we are: we are in my office in the middle of nowhere...I think..." She says, looking a little unsure.

"'Nowhere'?" She asks worriedly.

"Hmm...yes, even I don't particularly know where we are, I've been here for a long time and I seem to never starve." Professor Houjou says.

You see, Nailkaiser is using a _very_ different method of capture: 1. Getting the affection of Angel Blade. 2. Temporarily forget she _ever_ became a Mutant and make herself a total victim to her own trap. 3. Make love with Angel Blade and make her submit to her and then, regain her Mutant position and memory, and take Angel Blade to Phantom Lady.

"For real?" She replied totally shocked.

"Yep, we're both victims, and since you already know my name, how about I get to know yours?" Professor Houjou asked, very curious as to who the young lady is...and why she felt attracted to her for some reason.

"Oh...uh...my name is: Moena Shinguuji!" She said with slight confidence!

"Moena eh? Nice name...hmm weird..." Houjou says with a mix of confusion and a frown.

"What is it?" The now named: Moena asked with worry. Maybe that familiar feeling of recognition would be with her too?

"I don't know...but somehow you look very familiar...I can't help but wonder why, I mean they took my memory from me, so this must be pretty confusing for you to listen to..." Professor Houjou said with wonder and curiosity towards her fellow victim.

Moena's eyes widened, "Really! Wow...I feel the same way...just not with the memory loss though..." She said nervously. _'What if she knows I'm Angel Blade!?!'_ She thought in panic!

"Huh...Well, since we seem to know each other and not so, at the same time, how about this: If you can look me over and tell me who I was maybe then I can remember _I_ was, sound good?" She said with pride in her apparent genius. She stands up from her desk and Moena blushes, Houjou sees this and looks down, "Oh, right...forgot about that...you don't mind, do you?" She says nonchalantly.

"N-no it's ok, it's not like I haven't seen a woman naked before..." Moena said. She started looking at Houjou's figure and for anything distinct. She didn't have to look long as she saw her breasts, face, and hair. She gasped!

"What, did you figure out who I am to you?" Houjou asked wondering if she figured something out.

"Y-You one of Phantom Lady's Mutants!" Moena exclaimed with shock evident on her face.

"I am?" 'Houjou' asked very confused.

"Yeah, you're the one who said we'd meet again!" The maid replied. **(AN: In case you were wondering how I knew that: well, I saw the bonus scene with Nailkaiser and Angel Blade and they said that they'd meet again apparently.)**

"How surprising, maybe that's the reason I lost my memories, to meet with you not as an enemy but as a fellow victim and friend, I guess" The victim deduced. _'But then I must've had a new body if I was working with Phantom Lady then...'_ She thought with intrigue, "If that's the case, then tell me, what's the name of my alter-ego?" She asked with curiosity evident on her posture.

Moena was very conflicted, on one hand her enemy was standing right in front of her, albeit memory loss and not being a Mutant right now, she could end her to remove one of Phantom Lady's tougher female Mutants. On the other hand, she could turn her to the side of good with her apparent second chance at the current moment, plus she didn't want to kill someone who had a chance to do good. She decided to go for the benefit of the doubt and give the latter a try and she if she could be forgiven, but first, she had to tell her, her name, "Well, from what I remember **(AN: I don't actually know if she did say her name but in this, I'm making it so.)** your name was Nailkaiser and you seemed to want to meet me for some reason..." She answered warily.

"Hmm...Well, if I'm a Mutant, doesn't that mean I can grow a dick like them?" The 'Professor' asks curiously.

"I guess...I've never seen a Mutant actually make a p-penis a-appear before, so to confirm what I think is t-true try to imagine it coming out, or if you feel like something is already there, maybe you can try to get it out...I don't know, I've never been a Mutant before, so I don't it would feel, ok?" Moena thought with a atomic blush that covered her from head to toe.

 **Line Break!**

Little did she know that her life of a human would soon be gone." I said from my void space, in front of me was a interactive hardlight touchscreen.

Ever since I've been trapped in this spot of observation, I was able to manipulate the thoughts of Nailkaiser. So yeah, it's all going according to plan!

 **Line Break!**

"Alright, I'll try," She said as she thought of making a dick appear from her crouch. Unconsciously her hand slowly cupped it, before a wet sound eminated from her snatch, which then suddenly the mutant cock appeared from where the fingers gave way to its entrance. "Well, I guess I am a Mutant then..." Nailkaiser said awkwardly.

 **Line Break!**

 _'Hehe, now time for the unexpected to happen!'_ I thought as I tapped on Moena for a set of options to appear. I chose **'Influence'** to basically to choose thoughts to cross Angel Blade's mind. I made arousal and curiosity appear. Done, now to see how this turns out!

 **Line Break!**

"Yeah-" Moena started to say before a thought crossed her, "Um...can I touch it?" She asked shyly.

"You sure?" Nailkaiser asked shocked at what the young girl proposed, "It might not be a good idea..." She said as lustful thoughts crossed her head.

"I-I-I'm sure...here let me tell you a secret, seeing as you're a Mutant I already know, plus this will make will make it more pleasurable for the both of us," Moena replied, shocked at what she heard herself just say, but chalked it up to being a bit aroused at the member on display.

"Really? Well what's this secret then?" Nailkaiser asked with curiousness etched in her voice.

"It's better if I show you!" She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

 **(You Light My Vision by Shima Ryouka)**

" **Angel Heart...Flash!** " Moena shouted before her whole and clothes glowed. As this was happening, the song made sounds of iron pipes hitting metal, making a very catchy tempo as this was happening. **(AN: In case you don't know, it sounds (in words) like: _dan dun, dan dan dan dan dun, dan dan, da dan!)_** After a few moments of transformation, she became Angel Blade!

"Whoa!" Nailkaiser awed, before clapping in applause, "That is quite the show!" She said merrily. Soon after, she stopped clapping and licked her lips a bit, "So, what do you call this form?" She asked, aroused at Moena's current appearance.

"In this form, I am known as the Moonlight Knight, Angel Blade!" The now named Angel Blade exclaimed with a sexy pose to finish off her get-up.

 **(Song End)**

"Angel Blade huh? Nice name!" Nailkaiser complemented, "And a perfect outfit for sex I'm assuming?" She assumed with her dick throbbing at the almost naked appearance of Angel Blade.

"Yep, not only is it mostly for combat, but it doubles with making me attractive and ready for a pleasurable time," Angel Blade confirmed as she was referring to her luscious curves and breasts, "Are you ready?" She asked the Mutant.

"Alright then," The Mutant Futanari replied as Angel Blade approached her rock-hard cock. Angel Blade then took off her helmet, revealing Moena's face for this moment. Gently, she gripped the member and felt it from the tip to base, and then back and forth, till she was actually stroking the Futanari, "Ah! Oh god! This is nice!" Nailkaiser moaned as she felt pleasure course through her.

Then, Moena got a bit daring and gave it a lick and, thinking that it tasted nice, kept going till she engulfed the member into her mouth and let her instincts guide her. Nailkaiser, glad that Moena was using her mouth to pleasure her, was starting to get her mindset back, but she still wanted to have sex with Angel Blade, so she just continued, however unknown to her, she was in a 2 stage Mutant appearance return, meaning that she would regain her full status as a Mutant of Dark Mother.

"Oh! Hey Moena," Nailkaiser called out, catching her fellow victim's attention, "You don't mind if I thrust, do you?" She asked, and carefully, Moena backed out of the member before answering.

"No, it's fine, go ahead, just please be gentle with me, it's my first time..." She replied before putting the length back in her mouth.

"As you wish, just be ready to adjust for less discomfort," Nailkaiser said before carefully pushed her cock further, causing her member to go into Angel Blade's throat, making her have to resist the urge to just take her there, and making it to the base of member.

After adjusting to the foreign object passed her mouth and making sure to breathe through her nose, moaned to signal that she was ready.

From there, Nailkaiser carefully pulled back and thrusted right back in before finding a nice pace to provide pleasure for the both of them.

After some time, Nailkaiser couldn't resist the urge to fuck Angel Blade wet mouth and just sped up, not that Moena seemed to mind, as she waa getting tired of the careful pace.

"Ah! I Ugh! I'm going to cum, take it all! AHH!" Nailkaiser exclaimed as she came from her cock, making Angel Blade quickly swallow, lest she lose air. After cumming, Angel Blade pulled away to reveal a clean cock while Angel Blade opened her mouth and showed that she didn't spill a drop.

Before she could swallow it, Nailkaiser quickly kissed her. Shocked that her first kiss was stolen, she felt Nailkaiser take a bit of cum that was still in her mouth. Then, after the shock went away, kissed back and they basically made out there, eyes closed. As this was happening, Nailkaiser's body changed a bit, she was still naked and sporting an erect cock, but she grew from her head and above her butt small wings that made her look like an angel.

Because Angel Blade's mind was clouded by love and lust, she didn't notice the changes, instead she continued to make out with Nailkaiser in passion, as if this was the only they _could_ do this, as equals.

They both pulled back from the kiss, enough to refill the air that their lungs craved since they started. "I love you, Angel Blade," Nailkaiser confessed, causing Moena to recoil in dazed shock. As this was happening, the Mutant gently pushed her onto her back.

"Is that you or have you remembered who you are?" Moena asked flustered. She'd never had feelings for another before, so she was having a tough time sorting through her feelings for Nailkaiser.

"Both," Nailkaiser said, "Are you ready? Once we join our bodies and feel each others loins clash, our lives will never be the same, will be lovers..." asked Nailkaiser, as she lined her appendage with Moena's quivering pussy. "And I've had feelings for you even before I lost my memories...now that I regained them, I now know that these feelings I have for you are real, do you accept my confession towards you?" She asked with blush as her last change happened, that being, her forehead made an opening, revealing that of orange gem, making Nailkaiser whole again.

Angel Blade now knew that she felt the same way, "Yes! I now know that I love you too, umm...please be gentle, it's my first time, after all," Moena accepted confession with a cute blush adorning her face.

"As you wish, my love...from this moment on, we will join in mutual love," The Futanari said as she slowly pushed her length, causing Moena to moan, until she hit a barrier. She looked at her new lover with approval, and received a nod. Then she thrusted passed the Hymen causing Moena to let a cry of pain, but she endured as much as she could.

Looking down, Nailkaiser saw blood running down her dick and waist, indicating that she'd taken her virginity.

"You're doing wonderfully, my love, just please, endure a little longer," Nailkaiser strained as she kept pushing until her whole dick made it in. She looked up to see Moena's pained expression along with tears streaming down her eyes. She kissed the tears away and made a brief kiss to her lips.

"Are you alright?" The Futanari asked, the Moonlight Knight nodded, "Well, that's good...we have become one now, how does it feel to how me join you as you have joined me?" She asked poetically as she pulled back a lit and thrusted back, this time Angel Blade felt pleasure unlike any she's ever felt.

"Oh! Ah! It's wonderful! Please...make me feel good, make me yours," Moena begged to her new lover.

"As you wish, Angel Blade," Nailkaiser finished as she started to make a rhythm within Moena, making passionate love on the conveniently Place futon on the floor.

 **Some Time Later!**

As they were nearing their release, they sped up their ministrations to make the best orgasm they can make. As this was happening, Nailkaiser latched her tongue onto Angel Blade's grown right breast taking the bud in her mouth, while her right hand fondled her left breast, and alternated after a few seconds to give equal treatment to deliver absolute pleasure to the hero.

"Ah! Ahh! N-Nail I-I'm-" Moena started to say.

"I know, me too!" Nailkaiser interrupted, unperturbed by nickname since Phantom Lady did that sometimes.

"I'm Cumming!" They shouted before they had a powerful orgasm. Moena let out juices, while Nailkaiser came inside the heroine and pretty much overflowed her cunt. The pleasure was so much that Moena was losing consciousness.

Nailkaiser saw this and came again which sent Angel Blade to another orgasm which then promptly made her pass out.

Nailkaiser let out a sigh of content, "You know, I really am glad you helped me out with this," She said as a portal from the ceiling emerged, before a man fell and landed on the floor with his feet.

"Well, I'm glad I helped, besides this never would have happened, had I not suggested the plan I laid out to Dark Mother. Plus...I already knew of your infatuation with Angel Blade, the only problem is that when you _did_ do this, in another time, the light from the Moonlight Knight prevented you from making her yours...so, you're welcome!" The man revealed to be me.

"Why did you help us when you had nothing to gain?" She asked me.

"Simply put, I wanted to make the scenario of you taking Angel Blade, real...plus, I'm here yet and not here as well, I'm here to fulfill a purpose of the original's making...in a way, you may as well call this a story which I made possible, no other person did this, so I thought, _'What if Angel Blade was actually captured and had successful sex with the lovely Nailkaiser?'_ Plus, I've always liked a hero turning, and I especially loved Futanari, _so_ what better way than to make her the same as you?" I admitted.

"So what you're saying is, you want Phantom Lady to turn Moena into a Mutant like me, the same way I became a Mutant?" She deduced.

"Yep, and I'll support you! Now...I got to get the move on! Bye!" I finished as I jumped back up the portal, which then closed behind me.

Nailkaiser sighed as ran her hand through her hair, she remembered just how all this came to be, the plan that observer of this world had shown Phantom Lady, Nailkaiser, and Karin.

 **Line Break!**

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _It was a normal day in the castle of Dark Mother, careful planning of how to defeat Angel Blade and complete their goals._

 _However, that the normal days came to an end the moment a swirling red portal appeared from the ceiling. Phantom Lady, Nailkaiser, and Karin were perplexed as to how an entrance could be made._

 _Then a man, who looked normal, fell and landed face first onto the ground._

 _"Ow!" He exclaimed as he lay there. Slowly, he picked himself up and rubbed his face, "Ugh! Gotta work on those landings" He said._ **(AN: I hope it isn't too much trouble but those anyone know where that line came from, I honestly forgot** **! _One day later,_ Ah! Now I remember, Kirito from ALO in Sword Art Online said that!)**

 _After rubbing his face from the apparent pain, he looked up and saw 3 gorgeous ladys. After looking them over, he recognized them as the 3 main antagonists of Angel Blade! He looked around and saw that he was in a castle, which to him must've the castle of Dark Mother._

 _"Who are you?" He heard which caused him to look at Phantom Lady, "How did you get here?" She asked inquisitively._

 _"Ahem! Right introduction, my name is Fernando, and as for how I got here, let's just say I'm from another dimension." The apparent Dimension traveler said._

 _"Another dimension?" Nailkaiser repeated incredulously._

 _"That is correct, and I'm one who already knows of this world, I also know if this_ Angel Blade _...do not worry, for I am here yo accelerate you're plan to capture her." Fernando said._

 _"Hehehee, how do we know that you're not working for Angel Blade?" Karin said amused at this display._

 _"Simple, I_ haven't _met_ _Angel Blade, plus if I did, why would I, a normal man, meet_ _her main enemies outright?" He asked rhetorically._

 _"Fine then, what is your plan?" Phantom Lady asked clearly intrigued._

 _"My plan is simple, I'll set a trap for Angel Blade and once she's captured you can simply do what you want to her._

 _"But who'll be the one to bring her here?" Nailkaiser asked skeptically._

 _"You."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yep," I replied with a grin_ _, "Unless of course, you_ don't _want to be the one to bring her here," He replied with a wink._

 _Nailkaiser, understanding that the meaning, asked, "Alright, when do we begin?"_

 _"Tomorrow!"_

 **Line Break!**

Nailkaiser couldn't believe the plan worked.

Looking to the unconscious form of Moena and couldn't help but admire her physique.

She picked her up bridal style. After that, she had a better idea of carrying her. She moved her body around and had her dick out, then made she slowly thrusted into her as to not wake her up. Now Nailkaiser was essentially carrying Moena in _very_ pleasurable way.

After doing that, she walked to the portal that I left conveniently for her to use near that desk that she slept on.

 **Line Break!**

Once she went through the portal, she arrived to her room in the castle of Dark Mother.

She lifted Moena off her cock and gently layed her on the bed.

Carefully, she too off Moena's choker, which caused Moena to take on her normal naked look, Maid clothes be damned!

Leaving a small note near the bed, Nailkaiser got changed to her normal Mutant clothes and left the room, choker in hand.

"I take it the mission went well?" Nailkaiser heard as turned to her right to find Karin leaning against the wall.

"Correct, I was just about to tell your mother the same," Nailkaiser replied, referring to Phantom Lady.

"May I see her?" Karin asked seductively.

"Not yet, it wouldn't be good to not show her to Phantom Lady before anything," Nailkaiser promptly replied.

" _Sigh_ Fair enough, I'll just stand watch so no Geoblood soils your prize" Karin said with a pout.

"Thank you, I'll make it up to you later," Nailkaiser said as she continued walking into the direction on Phantom Lady's throne.

 **Line Break!**

When she made to Phantom Lady, she greeted her in the traditional style of student to master.

"Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser said on her kness, bowing, "The plan was a success, I have successfully brought Angel Blade and learned her secret identity.

"Oh, is that so, then tell me, what would her name be?" Phantom Lady asked.

"Her name is: Moena Shinguuji!" Nailkaiser answered.

Phantom Lady's eyes widened before they softened, "I see, so they made my first daughter into Angel Blade, unknowingly fighting her own mother's side," She said to herself, temporarily forgetting Nailkaiser was even in the room. **(AN: For your Information, it has been hinted, before the show stopped showing, that Phantom Lady was Moena's real mother. Her face and knowing Angel Blade's secret identity from the the get-go. It was also noted that she was under a 'curse' meaning that sometime after Moena was born she became a Mutant who just happened to become the leader of Dark Mother, and sometime after she birthed the voluptuous Karin who, when you think about it, could be Moena's half-sister. Crazy, right? And I'm _not_ the only one who seems to think this, just look on the wiki and look through _everything_ for proof.)**

Shock was a complete understatement to how Nailkaiser was feeling, to think that she had unknowingly fucked her master's daughter almost gave her a heart attack, thankfully, she was a Mutant, so she was definitely better than the average human. Still she needed to ask, "She's your daughter?" Nailkaiser asked, not even hiding her shock.

"Hmm?" Phantom Lady looked down and remembered Nailkaiser was still in the room, "Yes, you see, before I became your beloved Phantom Lady I was a normal human being, who happened to be the mother of Moena Shinguuji, but as you can probably guess, I became a Mutant and had to leave my daughter. Heh, how funny, fate seems to hate me if it made my own _human_ daughter my enemy. Don't let Karin know about this, I want to make it a surprise, _alright_?"

"Yes, Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser said accordingly, "On a side note, should I bring your lost daughter to now?" She asked with absolute curiosity.

"That won't be necessary, for now, when she is able, have her familiarized with the castle before meeting me, tomorrow. Oh, and as you are doing that bring Karin so that I may tell her the truth.

"Yes, Phantom Lady, also this is what seems to allow Moena to transform into Angel Blade," Nailkaiser said as she showed the choker with a heart to Phantom Lady.

Phantom Lady got off her throne and sauntered to Nailkaiser. She slowly grabbed, with her 2 hands, the choker and studied it. "Very well, I'll consider this as a gift from you, Nailkaiser. I'll have it tested to see what makes this tick, you are dismissed," Phantom Lady finished.

Yes, Phantom Lady, I shall see you tomorrow," Nailkaiser said before turning and walking in the direction of her room.

When she was near her room, she shall Karin waiting, "So, how did it go?" Karin asked.

"It went rather well, Phantom Lady wishes to announce something with all of us after I show Angel Blade around the castle, which means, she'll want to see just the both of us with Angel Blade," Nailkaiser answered.

"That sounds nice, now you making it up to me," Karin said suductively, referring to earlier when Nailkaiser said she'd make it up her.

"Yes, I did say that, very well, let's take this to your room," Nailkaiser confirmed, then both she and Karin turned the other direction to head to Karin's room, but not before locked Nailkaiser's room.

Meanwhile, Moena stirred but didn't wake up.

While I was looking from my screens, I grinned maliciously, "And so, lies 'The Fallen Angel' hehehahaHyaHAHA!" I laughed as I knew Moena's life would _never_ be the same.

 **Writting Started:** **12-26-17**

 **Published: 2-7-** **18**

 **Hey everyone, it's me myfunvideos!**

 **You're probably wondering, 'Why are you doing this?' Here:**

 **1\. The series of Angel Blade was _very_** **interesting, so I decided to look to see in there was Fanfiction about this. Imagine my surprise when I see there are _a lot less_ than I hoped for. I'm very infuriated at this revelation!**

 **2\. This series sort of _emphasizes_ that there _are_ Futanari, just not on the side of good... _at all!_ I've even looked through all of the other Fanfiction stories of Angel Blade and I couldn't find what I was looking for, that which being Angel Blade (Not the show) a Futanari. I've looked into the show, (Not really paying attention to important detail, I'm sorry) and saw (though still don't understand) that only the female 'Mutants' can make themselves into Futanari. I will admit that the display that I was beholding was _very_ pleasing to me, but Angel Blade was still not successfully captured and stuff. (One thing I don't understand is why do they want Angel Blade in particular...) And since I couldn't find a reason as to why the um...Phantom Lady(?) wants her. I'm making up one!**

 **3\. The Angel Blade bonus scene with Nailkaiser inspired me to do this since I've wondered what that would've happened had that light not interrupted!**

 **4\. Apparently there are not enough of this, so if you would, please make a story as this show is something I like _a lot_ and seeing how the show is not continuing, which is bothering me greatly, please if you can put your mettle to table and show me what you got!**

 **And there you have it! If you want to see some other stuff, check out my other stories.**

 **Also leave a review of what I've misunderstood as I wasn't really trying to understand the show or unique things of the show in general.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	2. Ch 2: The Reveal And Change!

**The Fallen Angel!**

 **Summary:** The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my story idea, OC and AU!

 **Chapter 2:** **The Reveal And Change!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

As Moena was still unconscious in Nailkaiser's room, the owner of said room, was following Karin to her own bedroom.

Nailkaiser owed Karin for watching her room for her while talking with Phantom Lady.

Once they got to her room, Karin locked the door, "Strip," Karin commanded rather playfully.

As she watched Nailkaiser strip down her clothes, she felt herself grow wet. _'Good thing we, in Dark Mother, don't need such things as underwear,_ Karin thought, since you live in a castle that is practically the embodiment of sex, you don't need something as practical as bras or panties.

Now that Nailkaiser was fully naked she commanded, suductively, "Now strip _me,"_ which sent shudders running through Nailkaiser's body. Carefully, but sensually, she was striping off Karin's sexy outfit.

Once they were both naked, Karin held Nailkaiser's jawline and kissed her, which Nailkaiser fully returned, and since they were willing to, they were having a make out session.

As this was going on, they were groping their partner's breasts.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled from each other, almost in a dazed state.

"You know what to do," Karin said to as she fingered herself, "Here it comes!" She said, and moaned when a dick sprouted out from her pussy.

Nailkaiser got down on her knees and looked at the cock lovingly, she then gripped it and stroked.

Karin feeling pleasure, moaned and fondled her own breasts causing her too feel even _more_ pleasure. Nailkaiser seeing this inwardly smirked, before opening her mouth and sucked on Karin's length to the base. Karin, not expecting this, almost came.

Slowly, Nailkaiser pulled back to the head, and then went back down, making Karin feel pleasure again. She was already so close, "I can't take it anymore!" Karin exclaimed, before grabbing Nailkaiser's head and thrusting back and forth very quickly!

Nailkaiser expected this, so she would be prepared for the cum to flow to her throat.

"AH-AHHH!!!" Karin shouted as she came into Nailkaiser's awaiting mouth. Karin's eyes were closed from the pleasure coursing through her body, she could hardly feel her legs.

Nailkaiser swallowed every bit of cum that went down throat.

After the stream of cum stopped, Karin, like a domino, fell onto her back, passed out with drool hanging from her mouth.

Nailkaiser looked on in amusement of her achievement of making the daughter of the great Phantom Lady pass out due to her skilled mouth.

Karin's cock was still hard from the stimulation, so Nailkaiser had an idea. _'Well, we were going to do this anyway,'_ She thought as she carefully made Karin's legs passed her waistline and, with a moan from the both of them, inserted the member into her cunt.

Making sure to hold the legs up, she thrusted the dick into her, pretty much doing this amazon position.

She kept thrusting herself into Karin's cock, making said girl squirm in her unconscious state. After a few minutes of doing this, Karin's woke up to seeing Nailkaiser fucking herself with _her_ dick. Quickly seeing where this was going, she turned Nailkaiser onto _her_ back.

Nailkaiser looked on in surprise, before yelped in pleasure as Karin thrusted properly into Nailkaiser.

Since she was inside her pussy and not her mouth, Karin would actually last longer until they came together.

"Ha! Ah! L-learn you place!" Karin demanded as she thrust harder and faster in her subordinate's pussy.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Ah! Don't stop!" Nailkaiser complied as she was fast approaching her limit.

"Then take it! Take it all!" Karin moaned out as she came together with Nailkaiser, which caused _her_ to pass out.

Panting, Karin surveyed her win. Smirking, she was glad she put Nailkaiser back in her place. See, since Karin is the daughter of Phantom Lady, whose the leader of Dark Mother, Karin is basically near the top of the food chain, sort of like a second in command. As such, even though Nailkaiser was one of the top 3 in Dark Mother, she was _still_ below Karin.

Pulling her Futanari dick out of Nailkaiser, she began to think, why out of all the people to capture Angel Blade, did Nailkaiser have the best chance? _'Hehee, maybe it's because they share mutual love, and since I've_ never _met Angel Blade in person, I wouldn't_ _be able to compete with that. Oh well, I'll try tomorrow,'_ She thought, just as Nailkaiser was finally starting to wake.

Karin smiled, "Well I guess it's your turn now," She said with satisfaction as she retracted her cum covered girl-cock to her crevice.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Nailkaiser said with a grin. She rubbed her own pussy, and like Karin, made her dick sprout from her own crevice.

Slowly, she stood up, and Karin looked up to Nailkaiser's cock. Playfully smiling, she gave it a small lick, before starting to lick all over, causing Nailkaiser to shudder.

After awhile, Karin took her subordinate's whole Futanari cock with ease, causing Nailkaiser to arch her back backwards and her eyes to roll back.

Immediately, Karin bobbed her head back and forth, all the while sucked on Nailkaiser's length. _'This is how you really do a blowjob,'_ Karin thought as she bobbed faster and slurped harder, while carefully and cleverly moving her 2 hands to Nailkaiser's supposedly sensitive spots.

Once she pinched Nailkaiser's clit with her left hand and slipped her finger to her ass hole, she came hard, so hard she couldn't even make a sound as it was too much for her to take.

Meanwhile, Karin was expertly swallowing the almost overwhelming amount of cum being pumped into her mouth.

After finally having finished cumming, Karin pulled her mouth off of Nailkaiser's dick, leaving it clean. She licked her lips in satisfaction. She looked up to Nailkaiser and saw almost laughed.

Nailkaiser had her eyes _all_ to the way back to her skull. And she occasionally twitched while she was still standing. Karin stood up and waved her hand around her rolled back eyes, nope. Snapping her fingers, nope. Nailkaiser was passed out _as_ she was standing.

Maybe her body would still work, after all, her dick was still hard and twitching. Gently, Karin layed Nailkaiser on her back and inserted her still present cock into her pussy, making a soft moan graze her lips.

Nailkaiser's hands moved on their own and fondled Karin's breasts. Amused, Karin, without messing with the boob fondling, put herself in the position Nailkaiser tried to use on her.

She started by thrusting herself on Nailkaiser's dick reverse missionary style.

While, this happened Nailkaiser was still unconsciously fondled Karin. "Ah! Yeah! This is great! I going to cum! You better with me!" Karin moaned, as a moment later, Nailkaiser's body nodded, seemingly acknowledging Karin as better than her purely on instinct, which Karin noticed.

"HA-AHT! I'M CUMMING!" She shouted as both she and Nailkaiser's body came super hard.

After what, again, felt like an eternity, Nailkaiser stopped cumming and Karin layed on Nailkaiser's body with the cock still inside her. " _Yawn_ So tired," Karin said to herself as her eye lids got heavy. She quickly tapped her face with her 2 hands to rid the sleep attempting to overtake her.

" _Sighs_ Wakey wakey!" She said as she rapidly poked both of Nailkaiser's breasts, causing Nailkaiser to stir and open her eyes.

"You made me fuck you with my dick, didn't you?" Nailkaiser rhetorically asked with a slight deadpan.

"Hehehe Yep! It felt good too!" Karin replied with a grin.

"Why am I not surprised..." Nailkaiser said with a smile. "Well, I must be off, I need to show Angel Blade the castle tomorrow and be on time for the announcement tomorrow...you be there right?" Nailkaiser asked Karin.

"Of course I'll be there, I mean, why would I miss an announcement from my mother?" Karin replied rhetorically.

"Fair enough," Nailkaiser said as she gently pushed Karin off of her, including removing her from her cock. She then stood up and retracted her cum covered Futanari cock back into her pussy, giving her a soft moan.

Nailkaiser got dressed and opened the door to Karin's room. She looked back at Karin and closed the door and left.

Once she got to her room, she unlocked it and entered to see Moena _still_ unconscious.

Carefully, Nailkaiser striped herself of her clothes and gently layed down beside Moena and cuddled with her. What Moena's body did was a surprise, she took one of her tits and sucked on it as she was unconscious.

Smiling, Nailkaiser gently rubbed Moena's back and pulled her closer, now _really_ cuddling as Moena was still sucking.

With the smile still present, Nailkaiser gently drifted out to sleep.

 **Line Break!**

The Next Day

Moena started to stir, she opened her eyes and saw she was sucking on a woman's nipple. Carefully, she stopped and pulled back and looked at the naked appearance of the woman of whom she was sucking on.

'Nailkaiser!' She thought in panic, right before she started to remember last night's events. She relaxed as she remembered her love for the Mutant.

Quietly, she sat up and looked around the room, it was a fairly decently lit room with silk sheets meant for royalty. She looked back to Nailkaiser, layed back on her right side and hugged her with all her love.

As she was doing thing, Nailkaiser opened here eyes to feel her guest hugging her tenderly. Seeing an opportunity, she hugged back, causing Moena to tense a moment, before continuing on their embrace of love.

At the same they pulled their heads back, before letting their lips meet in passion and vigor.

They moaned as they loved the feel of making out on the silky smooth bed on their bodies, giving them a unique kind of pleasure. As they were making out, their bodies unconsciously crossed their legs together, making them both scissor each as they kissing. They moaned even louder and started to French Kiss, exploring each other's moist crevice.

As they pulled back from each other they noticed they were scissoring with each other and sped up the process by adding effort.

Pretty soon, they came grinded faster to ride out the orgasm. Eventually, they separated to talk.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Moena asked with a blush.

"This," Nailkaiser replied as she ggently pushed Moena onto her back. Then, she crawled up to her and turned and showed Moena her pussy, while Nailkaiser had her head near Moena's.

"What do you call this position?" Moena asked honestly.

"A 69; essentially it allows 2 females to pleasure each other at the same time by licked at each other's pussy." Nailkaiser explained to Moena.

"Hmm...makes sense," Moena thought out loud, as she licked at Nailkaiser's crevice, earning a moan. Nailkaiser, now knowing she didn't need to explain further, licked at cunt in the same rate as Moena.

After awhile, they both decided to increase the speed, making them both moan louder.

Once they both came, Nailkaiser quickly got off and kissed Moena, tasting her own juices as well as letting Moena taste hers.

From there, the make out session was even more intense then the last one.

From there, Nailkaiser stroke her own pussy which, with a moan, made her Futanari dick sprout.

Nailkaiser then lined up and looked to Moena for permission. Moena, seeing the look, nodded.

Nailkaiser, not needing to ask twice, thrusted into Moena, earning a moan from the both of them. After a few moments, she started vigorously thrusting in and out.

There lovemaking was spectacular, as they were feeling glorious pleasure course through them.

They didn't stop as the silk bedsheets added on to their pleasure.

Then, they wordlessly came together, making their climax that much unbelievable. The cum that filled up Moena made their orgasm last longer.

Once they finished, Nailkaiser pulled out of Moena and once again, retracted her cum covered dick back in her pussy.

"So, where are we?" Moena asked after she came back from Cloud Nine.

"Well, we are in my room in the Dark Mother castle," Nailkaiser said casually.

Moena widened her eyes, "You mean I'm where Phantom Lady lives," Moena said in panic.

"Yes, and Phantom Lady wishes you to have a tour of the castle without hostility...she would also like to meet you afterwards," Nailkaiser replied.

Now Moena was in full panic mode, she felt around her neck and noticed that her special choker was not there, she'd been too distracted to notice. Now she can't defend herself.

Nailkaiser, noticing this, tried to calm her down, "Hey, don't worry, I'll be there for you, you have nothing to worry about," Nailkaiser said as she put a hand on Moena's shoulder.

Moena's eyes softened at this, with Nailkaiser's support, she didn't have to be afraid after all. "You're right, thanks!" Moena thanked Nailkaiser.

"No problem, now let's get dressed," Nailkaiser replied as she got off the bed and proceeded to put her clothes on.

After that was done, Nailkaiser looked to see Moena _still_ on the bed naked, "Oh right, you have no clothes...hmm...Well that's fine, _guests_ of Dark Mother don't generally wear clothes, so you'll be fine," Nailkaiser said to Moena.

"Well, if you really think so," Moena trailed as she of the bed and stood next to Nailkaiser.

"Then let's go," Nailkaiser said as she opened her door and closed after Moena got out. She then proceeded to lock it.

From there, Nailkaiser proceeded to show the Castle to Moena. From the entrance, the places where Geobloods were, the sexual torture room, a bedrooms, the chaos feast room, a beautiful dinner table for 6, the bathhouses with increasing the feeling of being horny, and the elegant bathrooms.

Finally as Nailkaiser was heading to Phantom Lady's throne with Moena, she needed to ask. "Once we get to the throne room, and I bow on 1 knee, please do the same. After you are our guest of honor, but you must respectful to Phantom Lady as she's personally requesting to see you in the announcement she'll make, do you understand?" Nailkaiser asked slightly nervous as to how this would out.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you," Moena replied as she put on a smile for her lover.

"Thank you," Nailkaiser said as she turned her head and led Moena through many different hallways that it almost seemed like a maze.

Finally, after what almost endless journey, they made it to the throne room, where on the throne, sat Phantom Lady in all her regal stature and appearance, even if she was wearing a mask.

Kneeling on 1 knee, Nailkaiser looked to the ground and bowed. "I have brought Angel Blade to you, Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser said, "May she kneel in your presence?" She asked.

Off the side of Phantom Lady, was Karin who was looking at the apparent Angel in the room. _'So this is Angel Blade,'_ Karin thought, intrigued. _'She doesn't look anything like what we saw on screen. Maybe the Angel System makes this girl into a endowed woman on purpose, to conceal her body structure,'_ She deduced as she looked at the little girl like appearance.

Phantom Lady was having different thoughts from her daughter next to her, _'So this is my daughter Moena Shinguuji... definitely not what I was expecting, must've been the Angel System that made her true genes come out. But the real question is: Who gave my daughter the Angel System in the first place?'_ She thought as she wondered what did she miss, _'Well, I'll ask later, I'll make her into a Mutant just how Nailkaiser became one, that way her growth potential will be released from the Angel System's suppression. But now's not the time for that I must let my 2 daughters know the truth,'_ She planned as was thinking.

Moena was shocked, 'She _is Phantom Lady? She really does like like the boss here, but would does she want with me?'_ She internally wondered.

"She may," Phantom Lady spoke as Moena acknowledged the command and kneeled how Nailkaiser was doing. It was much more comfortable doing this naked. Maybe that's why Nailkaiser was already half naked. "You may raise your heads," Phantom Lady allowed as both Moena and Nailkaiser raised their head from looking at the ground.

Phantom Lady smirked, this would be fun, "May my announcement reach your ears, for there would be a second time," Phantom Lady said, which basically meant to pay very close attention.

 _'Here we go!'_ Nailkaiser grimaced as the elephant in the room would be heard.

"You are the one they call Angel Blade, correct?" Phantom Lady asked Moena.

"Ye-yes!" Moena answered nervously.

"And would you be, since you don't seem to have the endowment of the Moonlight Knight?" Phantom Lady asked Moena.

"When I transform, my body just takes on the form of a mature of me, through the Angel System," Moena answered, with her pride being damaged and insulted.

"I see, and, pray tell, who gave you this power of the Angel System?" Phantom Lady asked, genuinely curious.

"My mother gave it to me sometime when I was a baby, and I've never actually seen her in person, other than a hologram from my choker. My father went missing sometime after, she I was taken care of by Aunt Kyoka," Moena answered in tears, while Phantom Lady was very much perplexed and was shocked, thankfully for her, she hid it well.

She made for her daughter? But how Phantom Lady not know that? Nailkaiser was shocked as well and looked carefully looked at Phantom Lady and figured out was Phantom Lady was _also_ shocked.

 _'What? How do I not know about this?'_ Phantom Lady questioned herself. Her eyes widened, _'No...I can't believe it! I must've given it to her sometime before I became a Mutant and either lost_ that _memory or it must've be removed!'_ She thought. She calmed herself, _'I'll have to have my memory searched and dug to reveal with I've apparently forgotten!'_ Phantom Lady finished that thought. "I see, well, now that is has been settled, it is time everyone knew some truths!" Phantom Lady said.

 _'A secret I_ don't _know? But Mother has always told me things?'_ Karin thought, confused as to what this secret would be.

"What is your real name?" Phantom Lady asked, even though she knew, she needed her Moena to say it.

"Um, my name is Moena Shinguuji," Moena answered.

"What if I told you, I knew where your mother was?" Phantom Lady asked with a smile.

"Eh? You know where she is?" Moena asked surprised to hear a real lead to her mother.

"If you were to see her, what would you say?" Phantom Lady asked, ignoring Moena's desperate question.

" _Sigh_ Well, for me I would ask why I've never had her take care me, where had she been, why did she make me Angel Blade, does she love me, and what was her reason for leaving...please, I beg you, if you _do_ know where she is, tell me!" Moena answered in tears as she bowed as deeply as she possibly could.

"And if she's not who you think she is?" Phantom Lady asked making Moena and Karin look to her completely confused.

"I...I don't know," Moena said with despair written in her face.

"Because what if you mother was looking at you this very moment?" Phantom Lady asked, Karin was shocked, she has a sister? Meanwhile, Moena looked like she was trying to deny the idea that her Nemesis just happened to her Mother.

"What that can't be true!" Moena denied.

"I show you," Phantom Lady said as she reached with both her hands.

 _'Wow! She's never taken off her mask before!'_ Karin thought amazed.

Carefully, pulled it off her head. She shook her head, which revealed the face of Maina Shinguuji.

"No, this can't be! This has to be horrible dream!" Moena shouted as she shook her head, hoping she'd wake up.

Walking down, from the throne, Maina crouched down to Moena and gently held Moena's chin to look at her, "Moena, it's me, Maina. I'm here," Maina said in a motherly tone that Moena had only heard from the hologram she was shown.

This was real! "Mother!" Moena exclaimed as she tearfully hugged the leader of Dark Mother. Moena kept sobbing so much, that later would be _very_ thirsty.

Nailkaiser and Karin didn't dare interrupt this moment.

Moena was both happy and confused, and reasonably so, because you don't finally your long lost mother and find out they're your enemy. Happy for finding Maina, but confused for knowing they're your enemy in short.

After finally calming down, Moena pulled back to reveal red, puffy eyes, stained from tears. "W-wha-why are you Phantom Lady, Mom?" She asked with confused written in her voice.

"It was not my choice dear, I was, in a sense, cursed to become a Mutant and do the things I do, but I don't regret anything I've done, except leave you," Maina said in suffering expression.

"I see...well, at least I know now. You wanted to keep me safe and hope never to see me again for shame of doing things you do, but tell me if you didn't want to me to meet you, how come you have me the Angel System?" Moena deduced and questioned.

"Quite honestly, I don't remember. I know it _must've_ happened when I was still human, but don't worry, I'll have my memory searched to figure it out, soon," Maina answered for her daughters.

"Oh, ok," Moena muttered, kinda disappointed at the lack of an answer.

"Karin, please come here," Maina commanded to her daughter. When, Karin made it, she crouched down. "Moena I'd like you to meet your sister, Karin," Maina said to Moena, earning a surprised look.

"I have a sister?" Moena asked, looking to Karin.

"Yep, nice to meet ya, I'm Karin, your apparently younger, more endowed sister," Karin said with a giggle and smile.

"Um...nice to meet you, I-I-I'm Moena Shinguuji," Moena said, with a shy smile.

"Aww, are you shy? I would think my older sister would, at least be more mature," Karin teased.

"S-sorry, never had mother to make me feel humble, ya know?" Moena replied.

 **Line Break!**

Now that the reunion had ended, Maina asked her daughters and Nailkaiser if she they'd like to take this conversation to her room. They all agreed, so as they were heading over, Karin pulled Moena and Nailkaiser to her and put her arms around their shoulders, with her in the middle as they were tthey were walking. Maina saw this and was amused to say least.

Once they made to the room of Phantom Lady, which looked amazing by the way, they sat down on the incredibly soft bed.

"Now, as you know, Moena, I am Phantom Lady and I bound to move with my plans. And since you are here, I was wondering if you wanted to be like your sister?" Maina asked.

"I don't understand," Moena said, her face riddled in confusion.

"Well, Karin was born a Mutant, not long after I became Phantom Lady, and like Nailkaiser I was wondering, if you would like to join me by becoming one of us?" Maina asked her daughter.

Shock, once again, ran through Moena once she heard this request. Normally, if this was someone else, she'd decline and run, kicking and screaming. However, this was her mother asking her. To say, she felt indecisive, was an understatement. She was so confused.

However, she this was coming from family, she accept to stay with Nailkaiser and her family. Plus, she wanted to get to know her mother and her apparent sister more.

She doesn't realize that, getting to know _them_ would be more _intimate_ than she'd expect!

"Umm...Ok, since that means I get to stay with the 3 of you," Moena accepted and refer to the 3 present in the room.

"Excellent choice my daughter, I have just the room to accomplish this! Follow me!" Maina said as she stood up from bed and walked to the room next door.

Moena got up to follow her mother.

Nailkaiser and Karin looked at each other, they knew what that room was and got off the bed to go to a different door near the room, which happened to be a monitoring room.

Once Moena got in the room, she notice that from where she was standing was very dark, but in the end of the room in front of her, was very bright. On the bright side of the room, was Maina with her mask in hand.

From the monitoring room, Nailkaiser was uncomfortable, because the room Moena was in was in, was the room where she first became a Mutant.

"Your objective is simple, Moena," Phantom Lady said from the end of the long hallway way. The door behind Moena closed abruptly, "You must make it over here and embrace me," Maina said as put her mask on, once again becoming Phantom Lady. Then, she held out her arms, looking like she expected a hug.

Suddenly, the sounds of scary moaning and groaning from behind Moena, causing her basic instinct of 'RUN!!!' to kick in, making her run to Phantom Lady scared, hoping for comfort and salvation since she doesn't have the choker to let her transform.

The terrifying noises made her that much scared as she ran to her mother. Once she made it to her mother she hugged her and quickly the noises went away as Phantom Lady hugged back, covering Moena with her white cape.

Moena panted in exhaustion and relief, right before she yelped as she felt something latch on multiple parts of her body.

On Moena were these tentacles that had mouths, sucking on multiple parts of her body, like kissing. Through this they looked like they were pumping something into her.

Phantom Lady closed her and let this happen with a slightly sad frown, having to do this to her own daughter filled her with some regret.

One new tentacle slowly went to Moena's lower lips and went inside, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Suddenly, her breasts got bigger to the point where they were the same size of whenever she became Angel Blade. Same with the curves. Then to complete this, all the tentacles retracted, having done their purpose, which made Moena stumble back from Phantom Lady. After doing so, Moena moaned out as a cock came out of her pussy, completely making into a Mutant as she came onto the floor from her new dick. She came very hard and feeling pleasure course through her too much, too fast, so she passed out on the floor.

After a few moment, the cock retracted back to Moena's crevice.

Nailkaiser and Karin quickly got out of their observation room and went to where Phantom Lady was standing over an unconscious Moena.

Crouching down, Karin poked her now Mutant sister's cheek, no response.

"She's out cold," Karin said as she stood back up.

"Hmm...that is unfortunate, Nail!" Phantom Lady said, grabbing Nailkaiser's attention, "Please take Moena with you on your way to your room, I have no doubt you'd want to spend time with my daughter," She said with a knowing smirk towards Nailkaiser.

This made Nailkaiser blush but not lose her composure. In truth, she did want to now have sex with her new Mutant lover, so she was inwardly excited...with was apparently noticed by her lover's mother.

"Go ahead, have fun. I give my blessing to be with my daughter," Maina said with a genuine smile.

Nailkaiser returned the smile, "Thank you, Phantom Lady!" She said with happiness.

Gently, Nailkaiser picked Moena up bridal style and walked in the other direction, towards her room.

"Oh! I'm so glad Sis is officially part of the family!" Karin said raising her hands in excitement.

"Yes, and this'll make our conquest that much easier, let us rejoice this moment as she will be given the of 'The Fallen Angel'! heahahahaa!" Phantom Lady said as her present daughter was giggling.

 **Line Break!**

Meanwhile in Nailkaiser's room, we find Nailkaiser laying 'The Fallen Angel' on her bed.

Seeing Moena on her bed made Nailkaiser look at Moena's newly developed figure.

To think, the reason she wasn't already like this _before_ her transformation, that being the Angel System made her angry. If you're going to develop _actually_ do it naturally!

Still she can't be mad at Maina since she doesn't even remember why she gave her daughter the Angel System in the first place.

Nailkaiser decided to stop thinking and just get into bed to await the next day's pleasure.

She carefully snuggled against Moena and left sleep overtake her.

 **Writting Started: 2-8-18**

 **Published: 3-14-18**

 **Sorry I took so long, I've been playing games, lazing about, and busy that it takes up _a lot_ of my time. Not to mention, I have to be in the mood to make a new chapter. So yeah, don't expect this to get better, okay? Good!**

 **Shout out to yugiohfan163** **, Pootamis, and Major Mike** **Powell III for their great stories of Angel Blade!**

 **I hope you continue make your stories as they were great to see, especially yugiohfan163, Okay?**

 **Request to the people seeing this story as well as the few others, please make your own story of Angel Blade also! There is very little to see and it frustrates me. So come on, step up and show what you can do!**

 **The scene with Nailkaiser and Karin was inspired by 'Star Jewel'!**

 **I have joined P a t r e o n go check out my** **profile for details!** ***Update to this: Just to let you know this optional...but I'd appreciate the donation nonetheless!***

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	3. Ch 3: Sweets and Pleasure!

**The Fallen Angel!**

 **Summary:** The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my story idea, OC and AU!

 **Chapter 3: Sweets and Pleasure**

 **Third P.O.V.**

In a room where there were dozens of vials of chemicals, most of them pink with the aroma of bubblegum.

A women with an amused expression mixed and mixed different concoctions upon concoction to the point that the serum was wine pink.

Her pink hair in a Bob-cut. Glasses that made others recognize her intellect. Her lips were as pink as her hair. Lab coat left open. Braless, nipples covered with black tape. Black thong that left little to the imagination. Tanned skin the same as her colleague Nailkaiser. And black high heeled boots.

This is Sugar Dulce, the first voluntary member of Dark Mother. Fed up with her rather regular, boring human life after discovering the wonders of pure pleasure. Willingly, she started seeking rumors toward anything that would lead to more and more pleasure.

 ** _Flashback!_**

 _In a local bar,_ _we find Sugar in a seat in the corner, lab coat closed, sipping on her glass of pink lemonade. True to her namesake, she was a Sugar for sweets. Sugar and Sweets. Sugar Sweet. Sugar Dulce. The thought made Sugar snort in mild humor._

 _"Hey man," She overhead, "You heard of the things going on out there?" This caught her interest._

 _"What, dude?" The other random asked._

 _"About the rapings?" The first man prompted._

 _"Oh yeah, practically everyone knows_ that _!" The guy exclaimed._

 _"But did you know those monsters are being lead by a woman?" Sugar's attention was now fully captured._

 _"Seriously? This girl_ must _be powerful if what you say is true..."_

 _"Yeah, they were off raping girls left and right, while, from what I hear, the woman took one who was most appealing to her and-"_

 _"Wait wait wait, back up a minute, you were there?" The man said, shocked._

 _"Surprising huh? Barely made it out of there alive and with my dick still intact,"_

 _"Where'd you see 'em?"_

 _"Downtown, where all the pretty girls were most present."_

 _Hearing enough, Sugar drank all her lemonade, despite wanting to savor the flavor, left the money, and headed for the door._

 _"Hey!" She heard, causing her to stop and turn her head and find the first random facing her from his seat, "You're going out there to find them...aren't you?"_

 _"...Yes," She answered._

 _"Looking to get captured then," He sighed, "Try not to die out there then, those monsters apparently don't try to treat girls with the respect they deserve."_

 _"...I'll be sure to remember that, thanks," And with that, she left._

 **Line Break!**

 _The moon looked beautiful this time of night. Sugar had made her way to where she heard the rapings were. The place was desolate, but she knew she was in the right place._

 ** _Flap...Flap!_**

 _The sound of huge wings beating against the wind drew her attention to moon. What could only be described as pure fantasy happened before her. A woman, nearly naked with_ _demon wings descended from the sky._

 _She was looking right at her, with a somewhat mischievous smile. Slowly, she touched the ground and retracted her wings to her body._

 _"I take it, you tried finding me?" The woman said with a knowing smirk._

 _"Um...yeah, how'd you know I would come here?" Sugar asked._

 _"Simple, I blended in and had a break, wanted to see how the rumors would spread...imagine my surprise when I see a nice pink haired girl, purposefully saying she wanted to see where I last was...then I knew, you were looking for me...why?"_

 _Sugar dropped to one knee and bowed, "I wish to join you," Sugar confessed._

 _"Oh? What is your reason to join us?" She replied._

" _I hate_ _this dull life...ever since I felt pleasure, I've always wanted more and to be useful...when I heard people got raped and the men disappear...I felt like this might be my chance to help out your side because this side is_ so _not worth it...I'm really smart, I can probably help you lots and such..." Sugar admitted._

 _"Intriguing, very well_ _I'll give you a chance to prove yourself, before you meet my leader to have the chance prove yourself to_ her _..." The woman said._

 _"Very well, I shall do my best to prove myself...may I know name of_ _the one who must test me?" Sugar asked._

 _"I am Nailkaiser, what may your name be?" Nailkaiser answered and promptly asked back._

 _"My name is: Sugar Dulce, ma'am," Sugar replied._

 _"Nice name, explains the hair. We must take this somewhere more private, please stand still,"_ Nailkaiser lightly ordered.

 _Sugar did as she was told. Nailkaiser pushed her index finger on Sugar's forehead and darkness overpowered her._

 ** _Line Break!_**

 _Sugar_ _woke up to the feeling of silk bedsheets, sitting up she found she was in an unfamiliar room. Recalling what happened before she fell unconscious, she deduced that Nailkaiser took her somewhere where Sugar would be able to prove herself. Question was:_ Where _was she?_

 _Her train of thought_ _was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She turned her head to see Nailkaiser enter and close the door behind her._

 _"I see that you're awake, welcome to my room and the castle of Dark Mother!" Nailkaiser exclaimed as she pretty much answered Sugar's unsaid question._

 _"Wow...so, this where you all live!" Sugar said in awe._

 _"That is correct, now are you ready to prove yourself to our cause?" Nailkaiser asked with an amused expression._

 _"More than anything!" Sugar matched Nailkaiser's amused smile with her slightly sadistic smirk._

 _"Heh, I like you already," Nailkaiser said as and afterthought, "Very well, your first task...is to strip for me," Nailkaiser ordered._

 _Sugar, knowing this was her chance to show herself off, slowly and sensually unbuttoned her lab coat._

 _Upon letting her coat and panties fall to the ground her observer took notice of her rather lack of undergarments. Upon her breasts, were, instead of a bra of some kind, a piece of black tape each covering her nipples._

 _"Oho, what's this? Were you preparing for some fun beforehand?" Nailkaiser asked with a teasing tone._

 _"Yes, does this please you?" Sugar replied with a suductive grin that caused Nailkaiser to get a little wet._

 _"Oh yes, very much so!" Nailkaiser licked her lips, "In fact, let me do something," Not waiting for a reply, she walked up to Sugar._

 _Staring at her, Nailkaiser placed her hand on Sugar's left breast and squeezed. She earned a moan in return._ _Nailkaiser noticed Sugar dripping through her thong, this brought a smile to her face._

 _Taking it to the next level, she started kneading the human's breasts with both her hands. Sugar didn't resist in the slightest, this was what she came here for, to feel pleasure and to join Dark Mother._

 _The moans that Sugar was giving was absolutely delicious to hear. Soon, she stopped and, with her left hand to the right breast, put her fingers on the tape, preparing to take it off. Looking to Sugar, who looked dazed and vulnerable, nodded to her._

 ** _RIIIP!_**

 _"AGH!" Sugar exclaimed in pain and pleasure as the tape was ripped off her just like ripping off a bandage._

 ** _RIIIP!_**

 _"UGH!" She yelped as Nailkaiser unexpectedly, ripped the other tape off her other nipple._

 _"What are you feeling?" Nailkaiser asked with a suductive, yet sadistic grin._

 _"P-pain and pleasure~" Sugar replied with some drool running off the side of her mouth._

 _"Good," Nailkaiser remarked, before did a daring move: she kissed Sugar._

 _Naturally,_ _Sugar started to kiss back. Then, they got into a full blown make out session. Nailkaiser, once again, started fondled Sugar's boobs_ as _they kept making out. Sugar moaned and groaned and Nailkaiser took advantage of this and let her tongue wander into Sugar's mouth, once again taking their fun to the next stage._

 _They tongue wrestled, but due being a Mutant, who had way more strength than any average human, won and made Sugar moan even louder, to the point where her eyes were rolling to the back of her head._

 _Nailkaiser knew Sugar needed air_ _. She let go of Sugar after a few moments to catch her breath._

 _"I suppose now it's time to prove yourself to me before you prove yourself to Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser smirked, "Now...strip me," Nailkaiser commanded._

 _Sugar didn't need to be told twice. Eagerly, she, with some difficulty, striped Nailkaiser of her clothes._

 _"Now, make me cum," Nailkaiser said as Sugar went down to her knees and admired Nailkaiser's body to the wet pussy lips._

 _Not wasting any time, Sugar got close and, with both her hands, held Nailkaiser's ass._ _Then, licked Nailkaiser's cunt._

 _"Oh, yeah keep going!" Nailkaiser moaned as Sugar kept licking and tasting juices that caused her to go faster._

 _Soon, Sugar used her tongue to thrust in and out of Nailkaiser's snatch to the point where Nailkaiser felt close._

 _"Ah! You truly are a natural!" Nailkaiser said, right before she held Sugar's head to keep her closer, "Take it! Take it! I'm cumming! Ohh!" Nailkaiser moaned as came hard. Sugar eagerly drank Nailkaiser's intoxicating nectar as it flowed to Sugar's awaiting mouth._

 _Soon, Nailkaiser finished cumming, "How was that?" Sugar asked._

 _"Very good, you truly do deserve to be here, you pass_ my _test," Nailkaiser congratulated Sugar, who looked very glad to have done so._

 _"Now, before you meet Phantom Lady, do you wish to have more fun with me?" Nailkaiser asked suductively._

 _Her answer came as Sugar got even wetter and her mouth had droll escaping._

 _"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," Nailkaiser said as she rubbed her pussy with blush causing Sugar to look, eager to know why was Nailkaiser masturbating in front of her._

 _Soon, a cock emerged from her pussy leaving a little pre-cum hanging._ _Sugar was surprised to say the least._

 _"Is this what all of you have? The ability to have a dick?" Sugar asked, mesmerised at how perfect Nailkaiser's cock looked._

 _"That is correct, and if you pass Phantom Lady's test, then you'll have one yourself," Nailkaiser replied, which made Sugar what would it be like to have a dick of her own. Just thinking about caused her to drip even more._

 _Getting on her knees again, she stroked Nailkaiser's dick, loving the texture and feel the member was giving._

 _"Oh! Keep going! Ah! U-use your mouth, suck it!" Nailkaiser commanded as she moaned._

 _Sugar promptly put the cock in her mouth and deep throated it. Patting Nailkaiser's ass, gave Nailkaiser the signal to have her way with Sugar._

 _Not holding back, Nailkaiser thrusted fast and hard, making Sugar's eyes go to the back of her head and made her arms limp as she was skull fucked._

 _"Ugh! I'm cumming! Ahh!" Nailkaiser came as Sugar felt cum go down her throat as she was doing her best to swallow._

 _Just as Sugar was seeing black spots in her vision, Nailkaiser pulled back a little to stop cumming._

 _Taking some air through her nose to not pass out, Sugar practically vacuumed Nailkaiser's cock and pulled off with a pop. The dick was now clean._

 _"Well, that felt good," Nailkaiser commented, "Now it's time for the main course, lay on your back," Nailkaiser ordered._

 _Not wasting any precious time, Sugar took off her thong and layed on her back on Nailkaiser's bed._

 _Nailkaiser climbed onto the bed and pulled Sugar closer to her._ _Guiding her cock, Nailkaiser teased Sugar's entrance before pushing herself in._

 _"Oh, so tight!" Nailkaiser praised, while Sugar was doing her best to ignore the pain in favor of the pleasure the member in her was giving. It was hard and thick, which made it difficult to adjust to the new size._

 _Soon, Nailkaiser slowly increased the speed of her thrusts to the point where she was thrusting pretty fast. Sugar was able to adjust and was given great pleasure._

 _"Ah! So good! Ugh, I'm going to cum, cum with me!" Nailkaiser said in between thrusts, Sugar barely nodded as she was busy enjoying the pleasure Nailkaiser and her dick were providing._

 _"Ugh! Here it CUMS!!" Nailkaiser exclaimed as she came inside of Sugar, who also came. Soon, both girls settled down from their euphoric pleasure._

 _Suddenly, Sugar's body spasmed as she came again and promptly passed out. Nailkaiser smirked._

 _"Now she_ _really is_ ready _for Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser said with a smirk. She looked at Sugar's unconscious form to see her occasionally twitch._

 ** _Line Break!_**

 _"Phantom Lady, forgive my intrusion, but I must speak with you," Nailkaiser announced as she bowed before her masked leader._

 _"Very well," Phantom Lady acknowledged before turning her head to the right, where her daughter Karin was, "Please excuse us, my daughter," Phantom Lady said with a smile._

 _"Not a problem mother,_ _I'm sure I'll find something to do," Karin said cheerily, as she walked from the room._

 _"Go on," Phantom Lady prompted Nailkaiser._

 _"Certainly, on one of the times I mingled with the humans, I found a woman actually_ looking _for us," This intrigued Phantom Lady, "I got her alone asked her why she'd try to find us. Turns out, she doesn't want to be human anymore and wants to join us, willingly_ ," _Nailkaiser explained._

 _"I see, and did you test her?" Phantom Lady asked, her attention fully enraptured._

 _"Yes, Phantom Lady. I tested her and she's fully ready to be tested by you to join us, if that isn't too much trouble," Nailkaiser said with a blush._

 _"Very well, I shall indeed see if this_ volunteer _is worthy of becoming one of us," Phantom Lady said, "Please bring her to me," She ordered._

 _"As you wish," Nailkaiser answered, before she got up and_ _left for her room._

 ** _Line Break!_**

 _Nailkaiser made it to the front of her door._ _She opened her door and went inside and promptly closed it. She looked at Sugar, who was on Nailkaiser's bed._

 _Making it to the foot of her bed, Nailkaiser patted Sugar on the head. Sugar stirred and slowly her eyes to see Nailkaiser._

 _Remembering what happened before she passed out, Sugar smiled. Sitting up, Sugar stretched and yawned. Rubbing her eyes to rid the sleep, Sugar got up from the bed and looked at Nailkaiser._

 _"It's time, Sugar. Best get dressed for your test with Phantom Lady," Nailkaiser told Sugar, who looked around the room her clothes and tape._

 _Soon, she had all her clothes and tape back on. She followed Nailkaiser out the door. After going to through some hallways, she made it to the throne room and saw one of the most beautiful women she'd have ever seen._

 _She bowed once she was close. She knew this Phantom Lady was the leader and probably needed some respect._

 _"You may rise" Phantom Lady said, letting Sugar stand back up to her feet, "So you are the volunteer Nailkaiser mentioned," Phantom Lady commented, "You are probably the first volunteer to want to join Dark Mother. Tell me, why do you wish to join us?" Phantom Lady asked_ _, curious as to what would drive someone to join the side of Dark Mother._

 _"I want to join because I'm tired of being human, tired of this dull and drab life. Ever since I've experienced pleasure, I've been wanting more, but nobody could satisfy me," Sugar admitted, "When I'd heard of the monsters that rape women, I grew excited. I started looking for any clues to lead me to these monsters, eventually I found a solid clue that led to a wide open area, where Nailkaiser found me. She tested me and actually satisfied me, unlike those weak and ordinary human men. I want to become one of you and be useful to your cause," Sugar finished with a bow._

 _Phantom Lady pondered on what her reply should be, but first, she needed to know something, "Before I attempt to test you, what are you good at?" Phantom Lady asked with a smirk._

 _"Before I discovered pleasure, I was what many people call a 'Mad Scientist', I'm very well versed in science and chemicals, if I do get to join, I could learn so much more and help you with anything that requires my expertise," Sugar answered._

 _"Very well, you've caught my interest. I shall test you," Phantom Lady said, allowing Sugar to beam with happiness, "Let us take this to my room, come," Phantom Lady gestured as she got up from her throne and walked away._

 _Nailkaiser wished Sugar luck as the two left Nailkaiser to seek out more women to rape._

 ** _Flashback Ends!_**

She caught herself out of her thoughts, she had work to do.

She took a whiff of her new potion and shuddered and felt herself get wet. She looked down and noticed her thong drenched with her juices. She smirked, she'll have to have sex soon.

"Sugar!" A familiar voice called out, causing her to almost spill her masterpiece on herself; that would've been unfortunate.

"Yes, Phantom Lady?" The known named Sugar acknowledged as she turned to her boss.

"How goes the progress of your aphrodisiac?" Phantom Lady asked Sugar.

"Almost done~just needs two very special key _ingredients_ ," Sugar said lustful.

" _Oh?_ And what may they be?" Phantom Lady asked as she slowly started suckling on Sugar neck.

"OH! Ah! I-Ah! I need your special sperm and my special s-s-aliva to boost-Ah! the-Oh! Right there-Angh! potion to its highest potential-Ahh!" The mad scientist Mutant answered, barely, with her mind clouded from her leader's touch.

"Well, then let's get started," Phantom Lady said as she pulled down her pants and had her cock sprout from entrance with ease.

Sugar shuddered at the thought of the long shaft fucking her again. Not wasting any time, Sugar got to sucking her leader's dick and allowed Phantom Lady to grab her head and start to face fuck her.

This went on for some time before Phantom Lady went faster, wanting to feel the pleasure that sex so often gives.

"I'm cumming!" Phantom Lady grunted as she came into Sugar's mouth.

Sugar came just from the cum. Before she lost herself in her pleasure, Sugar quickly got her mouth off of Phantom Lady's dick and poured the cum into the vial along with her saliva.

Standing up, Sugar grabbed a cork and shoved it onto of vial and shook her improved masterpiece.

Straightening her glasses, she saw the mixture was properly mixed. She opened the cork, sniffed, and came violently right then and there.

Composing herself, she showed it to her leader, "It's _perfect_!" Sugar said with half-lidded eyes.

"Excellent! See if you can mass-produce this serum," Phantom Lady suggested.

"It will be done, Phantom Lady," Sugar bowed as Phantom Lady started leave the room.

However, she stopped and turned to Sugar once again, "I almost forgot to tell you, we have a new member that I brought into Dark Mother," Phantom Lady stated to Sugar.

"Who may that be, my lady?" The first volunteer asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, she looks like Karin but with longer hair, should you see her," Phantom Lady answered.

"I shall do my best to remember that, my lady," Sugar said.

Phantom Lady then left the room, leaving Sugar to go on a spree of mass production of her new aphrodisiac.

"I wonder how this new girl will feel like," Sugar said as sucked on a lollipop.

 **Writting Started: 8-22-18**

 **Published:** **11-6-2018**

 **Sorry I took so long to get this out, I've been busy and lazy, and downright distracted for awhile.**

 **Shout out to yugiohfan163 for his help with my O.C. a.k.a. Sugar Dulce!**

 **Oh, and check out my other stories like The Hidden Sister! or The New Mixed Clan! I promise you'll be satisfied!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	4. Ch 4: Tangled Webs And Sisterly Bonds!

**The Fallen Angel!**

 **Summary:** The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 4: Tangled Webs And Sisterly** **Bonds!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Eyes fluttering, Moena woke up from her slumber. She looked to her right to see Nailkaiser holding her lovingly, even her sleep.

Carefully, Moena moved her lover's arms off her and sat up. She noticed a new weight upon her and saw her figure was the same as when she was Angel Blade.

She cupped one and felt around for genuine pleasure. It certainly felt real enough for her.

Getting up from the bed, she proceeded to open the door and leave.

Since she was a new member, Moena decided to go explore and familiarize herself with the area.

 **Line Break!**

Meanwhile, another woman who hadn't heard the news was about.

This is Widow, a Mutant of Dark Mother. She came here to maybe have fun with how dull things have been lately with trying to obtain more Geobloods to their cause.

As she was walking, she noticed a naked girl walking through the hallway. Thinking she might be a prisoner, she snuck up on her and, with the right amount of pressure, hit the nape of the naked girls neck. The girl then slumped to the ground.

Grabbing the girl, Widow brought her to her room and proceeded to undress.

Using her webs, she tied the girl's hands together. Afterwards, she placed the girl on her bed.

Widow then lightly tapping the girl's face. A groan escapes the girl's lips.

Eyes fluttering for the second time today, Moena looks to see an unfamiliar naked woman in front of her.

"Finally awake?" The woman says, "I am Widow, who might you be?" The now named Widow asks.

"Moena," She said.

"Moena, what a pretty name," Widow smirked, "What was a girl like you doing in the hallways of Dark Mother?" She asked.

"I was exploring, trying to familiarize myself here," The young girl said.

"Interesting...I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to have some fun with you," Widow said with a hidden sadistic grin.

"You may, I might as get familiar with having pleasure, being a common thing people do around here," Moena accepted.

"Alright," Widow said, before she cupped Moena's large breasts.

"Ohh!" Moena lightly moaned from the touch.

"Like it?" Widow teased.

"Yes, more please," Moena begged.

"As you wish," Widow said, before she sucked on Moena's right breast, while groping the other.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Moena exclaimed.

Widow pulled her mouth back and smirked "My my, you are truly a dirty girl, aren't you?" She teased, before going back to her groping and sucking.

"Oh! Ah! I can't help it when I feel like this!" Moena responded, as Widow switched her sucking and groping to her left and right breast, respectively.

Soon, Widow went down to Moena's lower lips and licked.

"Ah!" Moena exclaimed as she was licked.

Widow grinned at the sight, before she licked and sucked on Moena's pussy.

"Ugh! Ahah! Oh god!" Moena kept moaning as Widow didn't stop her sucking.

"After awhile, Moena felt close, "Widow, I'm gonna-AHH!!" Moena tried saying, before she came and climaxed.

Widow eagerly drank up Moena's juices. Once Moena stopped cumming, Widow went up to Moena face and locked lips with her, giving Moena a taste.

Moena moaned into the kiss, knowing the best part would come soon.

Widow soon pulled away, "Are you ready for this next part?" Widow smirked, as she cupped her own lower region.

"Yes, give it to me," Moena felt compelled to say.

"Very well," Widow said, before she started masturbating in front of Moena. She rubbed with vigor as a pleased looked crossed her face.

"Here it CUMS!" Widow exclaimed as she came and a dick grew out from her clit.

Widow basked in her own pleasure for a little bit before she looked at Moena with lust as she held he dick.

Moena had gotten wet from the sight of the cock growth that had appeared.

Widow then aimed her shaft to Moena's snatch and thrusted, "Ah! So big!" Moena moaned out.

"So tight!" Widow mumbled as she then back to the tip, before thrusting.

Widow easily got into a rhythm and was soon fucking Moena like no tomorrow. Moena was also enjoying herself as well, despite her wrists being restricted.

Soon, Widow felt herself get close, so she practically pistons herself into the girl.

"Ah! Ah! I'm cumming!" Moena shouted as she came.

Moena's pussy got tighter, "Ugh! Here I CUM!" Widow exclaimed as she plunged all the way into Moena and filled her to the brim.

Panting, Widow pulled out of Moena and sighed in satisfaction as she cock retracted back into her clit.

"I suppose now, it's my turn..." Moena said.

Before Widow could ask, Moena tore her arms from the web, grabbed Widow, and put her in the same _she_ was in.

Widow then noticed a slight glow in Moena's, "You're not a prisoner...are you?" Widow asked as she released that a regular human would've have broken her webs.

"Prisoner? No, I merely wanted to explore my mother's castle," Moena revealed with a slightly dark smirk.

"Your mother...you mean you're Phantom Lady's daughter!?!" Widow puzzled together in surprise.

"Hehe, yes...but, I also went by another name," Moena said as she brought her face to Widow's slightly nervous face.

"A-and what would that be?" Widow stuttered.

"Angel Blade," Moena whispered, before she captured Widow's lips with her own.

 _'What!?!'_ Widow thought as she couldn't fight back against the now revealed Mutant's dominance.

Moena, being bolder than usual, used both her hands and groped Widow's boobs.

Widow felt like she was slowly melting into the feeling Moena was giving off.

Soon, Moena pulled back and took a few steps back.

"And that's not all," Moena proclaimed, "I am also one of you now," She revealed as she held her pussy and rubbed it. She looked to be bucking her hips rapidly before a cock emerged from Moena's cliy and immediately came on top of Widow, who felt even more aroused than before.

"Ohh, that felt good," Moena said as she looked at Widow with lust.

Moena then aimed her new cock to Widow's crevice and thrusted.

"Ah!" Widow cried out, before even more moans escaped her lips as Moena thrusted faster and faster.

"That's it! Ohh yeah!" Moena moaned as she kept thrusting into Widow. Her eyes never lost the glow they had as the fucking kept going.

"Ah! My god!" Widow exclaimed as she came.

Moena felt Widow's pussy get tighter. So, she continued to thrust, relishing in the pleasure her new cock was bringing.

Soon, Widow felt like she was getting to her second orgasm.

"Here I cum, you better take all!" Moena ordered, before she thrusted faster and harder before cumming inside Widow.

"AHH!!!" Widow screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the climax she was experiencing.

Soon, once stopped cumming, Widow slumped on her own bed. Her body kept twitching from the leftover pleasure Moena brought.

"Hehehe, that felt good~," Moena said as she brought her cock out of Widow's snatch.

"I must thank my mother for awakening my true self later," 'Moena' said...before she clutched her head in pain.

"N-no, not now...!" 'Moena' said as her eyes were losing glow.

Her eyes rolled back to her head before she collapsed on the ground.

 **Line Break!**

Some time passed, before Moena's eyes fluttering open. She got up from the floor she was on and saw she was next to a bed with someone.

The person looked like she had been fucked stupid and into submission.

Looking down, she saw she had a cock on her and was shocked. She also noted it was dripping a bit of cum.

"Did I...do this?" Moena questioned herself.

 _'This feels like that same situation of before I knew I was Angel Blade... Could it be another Personality like that time?'_ Moena thought to herself.

Carefully, she got out of the room. In the hallway, she noticed she still had her cock out.

She quickly went in a random direction, hoping that Nailkaiser might be able to help her out.

 **Line Break!**

Karin was mostly relaxing in her room, thinking about how she now had a sister and that they were now on the same side.

That thought process was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Karin got up from her bed and answered the door. To her surprise, it was her newly revealed sister Moena.

Moena seemed to have surprise written on her face as well, "Oh, uh...hello um...?" Moena trailed off.

"Karin, that's my name...and yours was Moena, right?" Karin answered and asked.

"Y-yeah," Moena answered her sister, shyly.

"What brings you to my room, sis?" Karin asked.

"Well, I was trying to find Nailkaiser's room, but I got lost and ended up here," Moena answered.

"Weren't you _in_ Nailkaiser's room though?" Karin asked, confused.

"I was," Moena answered, truthfully, "But, I since I thought I was going to be here for awhile, I thought exploring and familiarizing myself with mom's castle might help," She said.

"Okay," Karin said, following so far.

"Then something apparently hit me and blacked out," Moena continued, causing Karin to raise a brow, "Next thing I know: I'm in front of a red haired woman who looked like something had their way with them," Moena said.

"Is that all?" Karin asked, confused.

"No, you see, next thing I noticed, I have this," Moena gestured to her cock that Karin noticed prior to the conversation, "And it was dripping some cum...I left, but I don't know how to make this go away like the other Mutants do," She answered.

"Okay then, need me to show you how to retract your dick then?" Karin asked with a smirk.

"You'd really do that?" Moena asked her sister.

"Of course, you are my sis after all," Karin said with a smile, "Come on in!" She said as she walked back in her room and gestured for Moena to come in.

Moena obliged before Karin shut the door and looked around the bedroom. "So, how are you going to help me with this?" Moena said as she gestured to her own appendage.

"Tell me first, did you have a go at Nailkaiser with it?" Grinned Karin.

"Um, no…?" Moena blushed at the rather blunt question.

"Come on, if you did I won't tell~" Karin teased.

"I don't think I had the chance to try this out yet," Moena said, embarrassed.

"And yet here it is." Smirked her sister before reaching down to grab it making Moena jump and licked her lips. "I can help you put it away, but since it looks like it still has some juice to it, why don't we take advantage of that?"

Moena looked uncomfortable, "Are you sure we should do that?" She asked, "Aren't we both sisters?"

"Of course, but that just makes it all the better."

Moena was a bit uncertain, "W-Well, if you're sure..." She trailed off with a blush.

Karin grinned before promptly pushing Moena back on her pink sheets while she started to rub the girl's dick without waiting.

"Ah!" Moena moaned with surprise.

"Let's see if I can get you to let out your tasty jizz with just my hand."

Moena felt very unprepared for the pleasure she was now experiencing. Her dick felt sensitive which made her gasp from Karin's firm grip.

"Hehe, you're holding out pretty well, sis," Karin grinned as she kept on rubbing. "I thought you'd start crumbling right away, but that just means I need to try harder."

 _'Ah! Oh God! Is this what Mutants usually feel?'_ Moena thought as she felt pleasure go through her. She grabbed at the sheets and gasped with Karin using her other hand to rub the tip with her finger.

"Aww, it's so cute. Not as big as me, but it looks like it wants to feel good all over."

Karin's tip rubbing got Moena even closer to what she assumed was her climax. "Ahh! D-Don't rub me there!"

"Oh? Then I'll stop." she pulled her finger back before leaning down to it and licked her lips. "And do this." Before moving closer and gave it a flick of her tongue.

"Ah!" Moena felt like she almost came from the unfamiliar contact of her sister's tongue. "K-Karin!"

"Ha ha, did you almost cum there?" Karin smirked as she looked at the precum that built up from her teasing. "You're so sensitive~"

Then Karin licked it again. This time she licked at the precum making Moena moan with the mutant using her other hand to rub around the base with her fingers. "I hope you cum lots for me, sis," Karin smirked.

"K-Karin!"

Then Karin started giving Moena's cock a little suck. This made the girl squirm and blush brighter, much to Karin's amusement. Then Karin decided to take a bolder approach and took in her sister's shaft in her mouth.

"Ahhhh!" With that Moena came inside Karin's mouth, hard.

Said mutant hummed while letting the load fill her mouth before swallowing, "Heh, tasty," Karin complimented after sliding her mouth off with Moena panting. "I knew you could do it."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Moena, her dick was still hard.

"Oooh, guess I'll have to try something even better." grinned Karin before reaching to her top and slid it down to let her bare breasts out.

Moena was still trying to recover that she didn't notice what her sis was doing. But she was snapped out of it when she felt two soft orbs press against her dick making her look and turn more red.

"Like what you see?" Karin teased rather coyly as she got herself comfortable.

"I...uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Karin responded before she moved her breasts up and down.

Moena gasped from the soft sensation making her grit her teeth.

"Like it?" Karin teased as she moved as well as noticing the precum already building up.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then I suppose you don't mind if I go faster," Karin said as she speeded up.

"AHH!" Moena almost came, again, from the increase in speed alone. "K-Karin!"

Then Karin used her mouth to please her sister even more. She felt her jump making Karin get an idea and started swirling her tongue around the tip while squeezing and rubbing her breasts against the dick harder.

Moena felt like she was getting close, too fast. She tried to hold it back, but it started to twitch with her moaning. "Ngh! Ahh!" Moena exclaimed as she came again in her sis' mouth.

 _'Easy as pie.'_ Karin thought as she gulped and swallowed her sister's cum. _'Mmm, taste a little sweeter than her first load.'_

Moena was panting in exhaustion even though her dick was still hard. She felt Karin pull off it with a pop with said girl chuckling.

"Wow, you sure are excited. Looks like my own cute little sister is a nympho."

Moena thought back to time when she was Angel Blade, Karin seemed to be right on the assumption...maybe it was the Angel System's work.

"Guess I'll have to really gobble you up with something even better than my mouth."

Moena blushed at those words, knowing exactly what her sister was talking about. She saw her start stripping the rest of her clothes off and crawl over her with a hungry grin.

"Do I look good, Moena?" Karin asked with a smile.

Moena just gave a nod before seeing Karin spreading her folds with her fingers.

"Especially this?" Karin teased.

The girl gulped and looked away while giving a small nod.

"Aw come on, don't be shy," Karin said, "I'm your sister after all,"

 _'That's the reason why.'_ Moena sweatdropped.

"Let's see if you can look away after this!"

"Huh?" Moena uttered as she looked back to Karin. That's when the girl suddenly slid down over her dick making her cry out with wide eyes.

"Ohh, that feels nice!" Karin moaned out. "I sometimes forget how good it feels to get stuffed."

As Karin was talking, Moena was simply reveling in the feeling of her first pussy. It was snug, warm, tight, and felt like it was gripping the life out of her dick.

Karin started to lift herself a bit, before coming back down. She hummed with her insides gripping tightly onto the dick while Moena let out a yelp. "Does it feel good, Moena?" Karin teased as she moved her hips up and down faster.

"Y-Yes!"

Karin grinned, "Good to hear cause you're going to be feeling this _very_ often," She said as she didn't stop and went faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moena moaned as her hips instinctively tried matching Karin's speed. "Karin!"

"Feel Like cumming? I sure am!" Karin moaned out as she went faster.

"Yes! I'm so close!"

"Then cum! Cum like ya mean it!" Karin exclaimed with a grin as she came.

"AHHHHHH!" Moena exclaimed as she came inside her sister. "KARIN!"

"Oh! That the spot!" Karin moaned out as she came, milking her sister's cum. "Keep it inside!"

The cum that went inside Karin didn't seem to escape. It pooled in making the mutant hum while Moena panted and felt her dick start growing soft.

"That feel like the time of your life, sis?" Karin asked.

"A...a….ah...ah...ah…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Karin smirked before sliding herself off her sister. She felt some of the sperm leak out before moving down to lay on top of Moena with their breasts pressed against each other making the girl gasp. "Go ahead and take a nap, but keep in mind, when you wake up it'll be MY turn."

Moena simply nodded beyond her daze and passed out.

 **Line Break!**

Sometime later, Moena opened her eyes. She felt exhausted while noticing Karin on top of her, but currently sleeping. She was debating whether or not to wake her up or just go back to sleep. She noticed the girl had wrapped her arms around Moena while seeming content and comfy. The sight was sweet. _' Maybe I'll let her sleep.'_

Karin, in her sleep, seemed to snuggle even more to her sister. All the while dreaming of the naughty stuff she had in mind with her pussy growing excited.

 **Line** **Break!**

While that went on, the camera pans back to Phantom Lady herself sitting on her throne.

'It's nice to know almost all the family is back together,' Phantom Lady thought to herself. _'Now just one more.'_

Who she was thinking about was her sister Kyouka. The one who essentially raised Moena.

"I'll try and see if I can have the Geobloods capture her without drawing too much attention."

Soon, her thoughts drifted to her daughter, Moena.

 _'Hmm, perhaps I should go see her and try to bond with her.'_ Phantom Lady thought. She gave a small smile while her thoughts drifted to a better form of bonding.

"I suppose I'll start that tomorrow," Phantom Lady said as she got up from her throne and walked off, intending to go to her room to rest

 **Writting Started: 12-13-2018**

 **Published: 12-25-2018**

 **Merry Christmas!!!**

 **This is my present to you all!**

 **I had help from yugiohfan163 to help finish chapter in time and vice versa** **so good and thank him (or her) in my stead and if he sees this, which is more than likely...thanks for showing me Docs, it would've made this take a helluva lot longer to complete this.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Also, check out my You Tube channel! If you can't find it, just look for my profile picture. Search up myfunvideos to make it easier for you.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	5. Ch 5: A Change And Awareness!

**The Fallen Angel!**

 **Summary:** The Angel Blade was strong but even great heroines lose and get kidnapped. Due to her lack of Experience with the Angel System, Angel Blade gets abducted. And she'll never be the same again. Witness The Fallen Angel! Good to Bad Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 5: A Change And Awareness!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Moena stirred in her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed where she was: A different room.

Thinking hard, Moena suddenly remembered what happened before she passed out and blushed.

She still couldn't believe she and her sister had sex. It must've been normal because of how Karin treated it, but for Moena, due to growing up in a rather normal area and neighborhood, it was anything _but_ normal.

She then had a thought, what if it was the same for her mother as well? This caused Moena to blush even harder to the point where she was feeling a little lightheaded. While she was lost in thought, she didn't notice Karin beginning to stir awake.

She took a look at her sister and saw her blush, which made her smirk. She was silent as she crawled over before grabbing at Moena's chest making her yelp. "Morning sis~"

"Kyah!" She yelped as she blushed harder. "K-K-Karin?!"

"Who else? Were you hoping I'd stay asleep?" she whispered while squeezing the breasts. "Or maybe you were hoping to take me while I was out, you really are a naughty little girl."

"Ah! Ngh! I-It's not t-true-! Ah!" Moena denied as her moans betrayed her.

"Seems I'll have to show you it's bad to lie~" whispered Karin before nibbling on Moena's earlobe.

"Ah! S-Stop, please!" Moena moaned as she blushed, feeling very sensitive.

"Nope~!" sang Karin before she pushed Moena on her belly and raised her ass up before spreading her folds, licked her lips, and moved over before she started licking it.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Moena moaned as she felt pleasure coursed through her. 'My body is still sensitive!'

"Mmm, I'll make sure your cute little spot is a sopping mess."

"Ah! I-! Ah! Can't help myself! Ahh!" Moena continued to moan as Karin licked. She gripped the sheets while unconsciously moving her hips closer before Karin pulled back and giggled.

"Let's try something out." she moved her hand and started to rub the folds while brushing her thumb against the clit.

"Ohhh! W-What?" Moena asked as she wondered what her sister was doing.

"This." Karin started sliding her fingers into the slit while giving the clit a pinch with her other hand making Moena moan and feeling a tingling sensation. "Let's get your cute little dick out to play."

"Ah! Ohhh!" Moena moaned as her dick emerged from her clit with her cumming on the sheets.

"Aw, see? You are naughty and like me if it's that easy to make you cum." laughed Karin while she grabbed the dick and started rubbing it before rubbing at her own clit.

"Ah! Oh god! Ohhh!" Moena moaned as her dick throbbed at the attention.

Karin chuckled before her own dick grew out and she moved over while rubbing it against Moena's hole. "Let's see how much you can take of your own sister's dick."

"H-Huh? Ahhh!" Moena exclaimed as she was penetrated by Karin. She opened her mouth with wide eyes feeling it stuff her hole with Karin humming in enjoyment.

"Wow, you're a lot tighter than I imagined, sis~," Karin said as she was thrusting in and out of Moena. "Does that mean I'm bigger than your precious Nailkaiser? If so, maybe you'll need me to help you when your pussy adjusts to my huge cock."

Moena couldn't help but agree as her sister's cock was filling her walls much more than Nailkaiser, "Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Moena warned.

"Ah ah ah." Karin reached down and gripped Moena's dick tightly making her groan as she kept thrusting. "No cumming already, we're just getting started."

"A-Ahhh!" Moena came, but her cock didn't climax like her pussy did as it tightened up around her sister's dick.

"I'll let you cum when I say so."

"P-Please," Moena begged, not knowing her eyes flickered for a second.

"No~!" sang Karin moving her dick back and forth faster with a hum while rubbing Moena's dick at the same time.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moena moaned as she continuously came from her pussy, but not her dick as the flickering kept getting longer with each thrust.

Karin licked her lips before reaching down to grab Moena and lifted her up back against her and started to bounce her sister on her dick which went in deeper while rubbing the dick faster. "There, comfy?"

"Yes! Ahh!" Moena moaned as she came again from her pussy again. She groaned with her dick feeling painful due to the grip. "P-Please! Let go!"

"Mmm, ok." Karin began to loosen her grip, but held it and aimed it up at Moena's face before rubbing it harder. "Go ahead and have a drink~"

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!!" Moena exclaimed as she came which made her cum fly to her face, some getting in her mouth. She felt the rush of pleasure hit her hard which made her throw her head back while getting cum to drip down her chest. The glow in her eyes then stayed as she basked in the pleasure her sister gave.

"Aw, look at the big mess you made."

A smirk slowly made its way onto Moena's face as she giggled.

"Don't go laughing yet, I haven't even cum deep inside your slutty womb yet."

"Hehe, go faster then," 'Moena' said.

Karin smirked and began thrusting upward while bouncing Moena over her dick with a grunt while pinching her sister's nipples at the same time.

"Ohh! Keep going!" 'Moena' moaned as she was feeling close again with how sensitive she was.

"Let's see if I can get you knocked up before Nailkaiser." teased Karin before slamming her dick in harder and faster before her dick twitched and her sperm started gushing up into the tight hole.

"Ohhh!" 'Moena' exclaimed as she came again. She hummed feeling the sperm drip from her hole while Karin nodded.

"And that's just my first load, by the time I'm done with you you'll be a big balloon~"

"You sure about that?" 'Moena' asked before flipping her sister over, pulling out the cock before facing her her, revealing her glowing eyes.

"Huh? Oh, so you wanna try and dominate me again?"

"Maybe~" she sang before slamming her dick right into Karin's snatch making her gasp. "Ohh...fits just~right!" 'Moena' said before she thrusted in and out of Karin.

Karin groaned and gasped from the sudden turn while feeling proud of her sister.

"Ah! Oh! You feel so-! Ugh! Great!" 'Moena' said as she continued to thrust. "Seems like I'll be the one doing the impregnating." She said with a grunt as she thrusted harder into her sister.

"Ah! Ah! Just try it!" smirked Karin smugly.

"I will indeed~!" 'Moena' said with a grin as she continued to gradually move faster and harder into Karin. "By the time we're done, you'll be begging for more over and over."

"Ah! AH! O-Oh yeah?" Karin taunted as the thought of begging to her older sister kinda turned her on. "Then you better make sure to work for it!"

"I plan to~!" 'Moena' said as she continued her increasing thrusts. She groaned while feeling her dick start twitching. She then started to thrust to the absolute limit. Thankfully for her, her strength and speed were better since becoming a Mutant like her sister.

"Ah! Oh yeah! Now you're getting it!"

"Ugh! Ohh! You gonna cum, sis?" 'Moena' asked as she was nearing her limit and she wanted to to outlast Karin.

"No, but I'm getting there~"

"Well then, I suppose you don't mind this~!" 'Moena' said as she started stroking her Karin's cock to stimulate her faster.

"Oooh, naughty naughty~" moaned Karin.

"Can you blame me?" 'Moena' said as she continued to thrust, "Being so~suppressed in her, I never have any fun~" She said while looking at Karin.

The mutant was confused, but moaned more as her sister gripped her dick harder and rubbed it faster.

"Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna cum!" 'Moena' said as she continued to thrust in unrelenting speeds.

"M-Me too!" moaned Karin feeling her dick twitch.

"Ah! I'm Cumming!!" 'Moena' exclaimed as she came into Karin, hard and to the brim. She stopped rubbing Karin's dick and saw the mutant's cock start spraying sperm out over the girl who moaned.

"O-Ohhh!" Karin moaned out as her eyes were starting to roll up to her head in ecstasy. _'Wow, it's been way too long since I had a creampie_ this _good.'_

'Moena' panted as she looked at her handiwork and grinned at the arousing sight her sister was presenting to her. It got her harder for more. "I hope you still have energy, because I'm not done."

Karin looked at her sister and pouted at her surprisingly eager sister she was turning out to be. Before she knew it she felt Moena's dick rub against her ass making her shiver and blush. "W-Wait, not there!"

"Oh? What's wrong? Is my sister a virgin right here?" 'Moena' said with a teasing tone lacing her voice as she continued to let her dick rub against Karin's ass.

Karin looked away silently as an answer.

"Aww, so cute! To think my sexy sis would be so shy as to her ass. You want me to remedy that?" 'Moena' teased and asked as she looked at her sister with a grin.

"...maybe." she muttered.

'Moena' grinned, "Good answer," She said before slowly going in her sister's ass, being careful not to get _too_ rough.

"A-AHH!" gasped Karin with wide eyes with 'Moena' groaning.

"God! I knew you were a virgin here, but I kinda expected my cum to make this easier," 'Moena' said as she strained to fit all her dick inside. She felt the backdoor keep her blocked with Karin gripping the sheets and feeling her arrogance slip away. "K-Karin, I'm gonna need you to relax," 'Moena' said while barely hiding her grit teeth.

"I-I-I can't!" she moaned while gasping. "You feel...too big!"

"I know...fuck it!" 'Moena' said as she suddenly as she suddenly kissed her sister to hopefully calm her down. She pushed her tongue inside to lick at Karin's with the mutant moaning in response.

The make out session was slowly helping Karin to relax as 'Moena' fondled her sister's breasts. This in turn made her push her dick in deeper and pinch Karin's nipples. Eventually, 'Moena' was able to fit her whole dick inside as she pulled away from the kiss, "You good now?" She asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Good, I'm gonna start moving then," 'Moena' said as she started to pull back. She then began pushing in making Karin curl her toes and gasp.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" 'Moena' said as thrusted at a nice and steady rhythm. "How's your first dick in your butt feel?"

Karin was having a hard time processing the question as she was feeling incredible pleasure flood her senses. Especially since she usually took control, not the other way around.

"Is that a 'Oh wow, it feels amazing!' or you just speechless?" 'Moena' said with a smirk as she slowly made her speed gradually get better. "If you don't speak up, I might just stop."

Karin's widened her eyes at that. "W-Wait!"

"Yeees?" 'Moena' said with a grin as she began to slow down as an incentive to speak up, "I'm waiting~" She said as she moved her head closer and held a hand near her ear.

"D-Don't stop." spoke Karin in a whisper.

"Hmm? What was that~?" 'Moena' pretended not to hear with a devious grin as her speed was becoming even slower.

"D-Don't stop!"

"Hmm...Are you sure~?" 'Moena' said as she gave one last hard thrust before stopping completely.

"Yes! Please!"

'Moena' hummed out, seemingly in thought, "Fine, but you asked for it~!" She said as she thrusted at her best speed making sure to really give to Karin to overflow her senses.

"Ahhh!" Karin let out with wide eyes while feeling her dick start twitching.

"Here it CUMS!" 'Moena' exclaimed as she came hard into her sister, making sure to hilt herself all the way in. "Take in every drop like a good bitch!"

"A-AAAHHH!" Karin exclaimed as she came from her dick and her pussy from the raw stimulation causing her eyes to roll all the way to her head making her face look like she was fucked stupid.

"Good bitch! Good!" 'Moena' said as she continued to cum.

Eventually, 'Moena' stopped cumming and looked at her sister and grinned at the sight. Karin twitched while panting and gave her chest a slap. "Go ahead and take five."

Karin just barely acknowledged that with a nod as she passed out from pure exhaustion.

'Moena' looked at her hands and grinned. It felt so good to be control. To dominate and make them submit to her overwhelming pleasure. She got up from the bed and turned to the door, only to feel a tingling sensation with her confidant mindset slipping away.

She grabbed her head, just like yesterday as 'Moena's' eyes were flickering, "No, not this time!" She said as with narrowed as she was forcing as much of her willpower to stay in control after having been suppressed in Moena. "I'm not going back inside!"

Her eyes were slowly moving up before she gritted her teeth stay in control. There was one solution, "I have to see mom!" She said as she walked toward the door while holding her head to stay in control of her other half's body.

* * *

With Phantom Lady herself, she was humming while laying on her bed naked, hoses hooked up to her breasts as they pumped her milk out and up to the storage area to be distributed amongst the Geobloods.

* * *

As this was going on, 'Moena' eventually made it near her mother's door and felt weaker and weaker as she approached, but was still able to knock as she was on her knees, panting as her control was slowly waning. "Mom! Open...up…"

* * *

Phantom Lady raised her head in the direction and heard the urgency lacing her daughter's voice. She got up and walked to the door without removing the hoses and opened the door, only to find Moena on the floor and went wide eyed. "Moena!"

"Need...power…" 'Moena' said as she looked at her mother to show her glowing eyes that flickering rapidly. She pointed to one of her mother's breasts weakly, seeming desperate.

Phantom Lady reached down and picked Moena up and carried her inside before sitting on the bed and set her daughter on her lap while removing the hoses to show her nipples leaking a little milk. "Moena, what's wrong? Speak to me!"

'Moena' saw the nipple an using almost all her strength she moved her head and sucked. Her mother was caught off guard as she started to suck up the milk eagerly. 'Moena' was slowly started to feel her control strengthen as she continued to drink up her mother's milk. Her eyes slowly stopped flickering as this happened.

"Are you alright Moena?"

'Moena' looked at her mother and nodded her head slightly as she continued to drink to restore her strength and have more control over her other half. When she stopped she sighed while feeling her grip on the body stick. "Hah~That was close! Thanks, mom!" 'Moena' said as she hugged her mother.

"It's no problem Moena, but what happened?"

'Moena' looked her mother, "I don't know if you'd believe me. But, you woke me up." 'Moena admitted as she smiled.

"I woke you up?" she asked confused.

"See my, what I assume anyway, glowing eyes? I was a dormant side of Moena for a very long time. It's when you awoke Moena's Mutant genes from the Angel System did you wake me up. Basically, I'm the 'Moena' who would've already been born from you like Karin was. Weird right?" 'Moena' explained in great detail.

"That's...incredible." spoke Phantom Lady. "But wait, if you're out here now, what about the other Moena?"

'Moena' tapped her head, "She's technically dormant right now just like I was. Essentially, we switched places," She summarized, "Or I guess it'd be like sleeping right now," She then as an afterthought.

"So you two are like separate personalities."

"I mean, if you want to call it that…" 'Moena' said as she scratched her head, "Until she embraces me and we become one, we'll be constantly trading places and stuff," She then explained. "I'm the more confidant side as opposed to her being so shy."

Phantom Lady held a hand to her chin as she thought about this new information from her daughter.

 _'Hmm. This is something I never expected.'_

'Moena' tilted her head, "So...you want to talk to my other half now?" She asked as she still had plenty of control left.

"Yes actually."

"Okay then. See you next time. I can bond with you like I did with Karin," 'Moena' said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell limp on her mother's body.

Phantom Lady rubbed Moena's head with said girl letting out a groan.

"Ohhh...H-Huh? Wasn't I just with Karin a second ago?" Moena asked in confusion as she looked at her mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I woke up from just taking a nap, but I don't know why," Moena said as rubbed her head.

"Apparently your other self is the cause."

Moena looked at her mother in confusion, "Other self?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, but since you're here, I can talk to you about something important."

"Really? What's that?" Moena asked as her mother had her attention.

"I've been thinking about bringing in more of our family."

"Like who?" Moena asked, curiously.

"Kyouka."

"O-Oh really? How are you going to do that?" Moena asked.

"I'll send either Chloe or Elaine with some Geobloods to bring her here."

"Oh, okay. Are you going to turn her into one of us just like me?" Moena asked.

"I haven't decided just yet." she answered. "I already know she won't come willingly, and I wouldn't blame her."

"Oh...that does sound like her," Moena said thoughtfully.

"Then again…"

"Hm?" Moena hummed out as she inclined her head.

"If you were to go, maybe she'd be more willing."

Moena looked at Phantom Lady, surprised, "Y-You're sure I'm ready? I mean...it's only been a day…" Moena said, shyly.

"It never hurts to get started soon." smiled Phantom Lady while rubbing Moena's back and started getting a naughty idea from their position.

"I-I don't know…" Moena said, unsure while sighing from the rub her mother was giving her. That's when she felt the hand go down lower. "Ohh…" She moaned as her mother continued.

"What's wrong?" Phantom Lady asked innocently while pulling her daughter closer with her face near her breast.

"You're rubbing-Ah!" Moena moaned as her head landed on her mother's breast using it as a sort of pillow.

"Aw, seems someone wants more milk." teased Phantom Lady giving Moena's rear a rub.

"Oh-!" Moena moaned halfway before her mother moved her breast into her mouth. She felt compelled to drink and started sucking on it with a hum. _'I-I shouldn't be doing this.'_ She thought, but couldn't stop herself from having some more.

"Now as I was saying, I think it's best to have Kyouka come here so she can see everything's alright." spoke the mutant while reaching down to lightly rub Moena's breast.

"Mmph!" Moena hummed as she continued to suck. _'D-Don't touch there, it's sensitive.'_ She thought as pleasure started to fill her senses from her mother's caressing.

Phantom Lady smiled feeling her daughter's fluids drip on her leg and moved her hand down farther to rub between her ass cheeks and getting a moan from her. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the milk?"

Moena barely moved her head to show that she was enjoying it.

"Or maybe, you're starting to get turned on just by sucking on my nipple." teased her mother giving the breast a harder squeeze with her fingers rubbing against Moena's anus.

"Mmmm…" Moena hummed as she let her mother do her thing. She was getting more warmed up and licked the nipple in her mouth.

Phantom Lady then started moving her finger to her daughter's pussy. She began rubbing the spot making Moena moan and let go of the nub with milk leaking out. "Oh dear, seems like you're enjoying this more than I thought."

"Ah! It feels so good! " Moena moaned out as she leaned back.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." laughed Phantom Lady before sliding the finger inside the pussy. "Maybe you really should go to bring your aunt here, then she'll see what a little pervert her niece has become."

Moena grew more aroused at the thought of her aunt seeing her like this. Her pussy involuntarily clenched at the thought.

"You're becoming quite the nympho like your sister." whispered Phantom Lady before licking Moena's ear and started squeezing her daughter's ass while adding a second finger and moved them in and out.

"Ah! Ah! You think s-so?" Moena asked with a blush as she continued to moan.

"Yes, why you'd probably do all sorts of naughty things." laughed her mother before she pulled her fingers out of Moena and held them up to show the juices dripping off them. "See all the naughty juices you made? This is proof."

Moena panted as she saw what her mother was talking about, "W-Wow…" She said.

"Clean them."

Moena looked at her mother before obeying her and started to lick her mother's hand of her essence. She moaned tasting herself with her mother enjoying it immensely and getting turned on herself.

"Clean it all up and I'll give you something special."

Moena took this with a nod and started to lick the hand thoroughly. She didn't know what the special thing was, but at this point she was letting her hormones take over.

Phantom Lady smiled at sight of Moena almost licking it all up. Her daughter was looking like a desperate slut it was making it hard for her to keep it together.

Soon enough, Moena had licked up all her cum off her mother's hand and looked at her mother expectedly.

"Good girl," Phantom Lady grabbed Moena and quickly threw her on her large bed and started crawling over with a glint. "now for your reward."

"H-Huh?" Moena uttered out as she looked at her mother. She saw her move over before getting on her knees and spread her folds out with a smirk before she saw her mother's clit begin expanding and rise up, her eyes widening when it seemed to get around a size bigger than Nailkaiser. "W-Whoa…" She said in amazement.

"Impressed?"

"Very…" Moena said as she gulped at the size.

Phantom Lady moved over and raised Moena's leg up in the air while rubbing her dick which was leaking precum and lowered it down to rub against the slit making Moena jump.

"B-But it won't fit." She said, afraid it might hurt her rather than make her feel good.

"Relax, Nailkaiser has been able to take this in plenty of times."

"...That explains a lot," Moena said as looked away for a second.

"And now so will you." her mother prodded the tip against the slit before she started to push against it with a grunt with Moena gasping and groaning feeling the tip slowly going inside.

"Ah! Ahhh!" She moaned as she felt so stuffed inside. "M-Mom!"

"Relax, your pussy can take more."

Moena tried to relax as much as she could as her mother kept slowly pushing more of her dick inside her. She moaned and felt a bulge forming as a result making her eyes widen.

Soon enough, Phantom Lady was able to fit her dick inside her daughter. Moena was moaning as this happened. "Oooh, your cute little pussy is so snug, I'm amazed I could get it all in."

"Ohhh my," Moena said as she rubbed the bulge. "It's...so...big."

"Now for the fun part." Phantom Lady smirked at that response. She then pulled back and thrusted back into her daughter. This got a loud moan in response while the inside gripped her dick harder. Then she continued this in a pleasurable rhythm.

"Ah! Oh! Ahh! So...good!" Moena moaned as her mother continued to thrust inside her. Her pussy tried to squeeze the dick as it went in making her grit her teeth.

Phantom Lady, meanwhile, continued to thrust at a practiced pace while Moena was moaning loudly. "Go ahead my daughter, feel every inch of my girth as much as you want."

"Ah! Ah! Faster!" Moena moaned.

"Gladly!" Phantom Lady started moving her hips faster while grunting on her daughter's warm snatch.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Moena moaned as she had a small orgasm for each fast thrust.

"Ah! You just got tighter, you must be feeling every bit and going mad."

"Yes! Ah!" Moena exclaimed as she continued to moan. "More, please!"

"With pleasure!" Phantom Lady exclaimed as she thrusted to her limit. "I'll make sure to fill you all the way up!"

"Ah! Ahh! AHHH!!!" Moena exclaimed as she came hard as her eyes went to the back of her head.

"I'm cumming!" Phantom Lady exclaimed as she came in her daughter causing Moena to cum again and for senses to overflow from the pleasure. Her tongue was out as a result. "Ahhh!"

Eventually, Phantom Lady stopped cumming and Moena looked like she was fucked stupid and everything. She panted with her chest heaving as her mother pulled out and moaned when the sperm seeped out onto the sheets. "How do you feel, Moena?" Phantom Lady asked.

"So...So...So…warm…" Moena said in a daze.

"Well you go ahead and take a moment, I need to make a call." she turned somewhere and snapped her fingers. "Chloe, Elaine, come here."

They appeared in an instant, on their knees. "Yes Phantom Lady?"

"I have an important mission, but I need one of you to go."

They looked at each other before facing her and standing up.

"The mission is to bring my sister here, _unharmed_ , and untouched, do I make myself clear?"

Sweat dripped down the sides of their faces before they nodded.

"You are to take some Geobloods with you as muscle, but the same goes to them. If I find out any of you 'had fun' with her, you'll be punished." she spoke with a sharp look. "Now, which of you will do it?"

"I volunteer," Chloe said. "I'll make sure she's brought here in one piece without delay."

"Very well," Phantom Lady said as she then looked at her daughter. "When Moena is good to go, she'll come with."

Chloe looked at Phantom Lady with some concern, "Will she be ready?" She asked.

"Give her ten minutes."

* * *

Moena, after finally done with her break, got up and looked at her mother with a woman that looked familiar.

"Feel better Moena?"

"Y-Yes...you were amazing!" Moena said.

"Glad to hear."

"So, who's she?" Moena asked curiously.

"This is General Chloe, she will be going to retrieve Kyouka. If you still feel able to walk, you may go with her."

Moena nodded and, with some effort, stood up and walked up to Chloe, "Hello," She greeted.

"Greetings." bowed the mutant.

"So...shall we get going?" Moena asked.

"Moena, you're naked." chuckled Phantom Lady. "Unless you want to experiment with streaking, I suggest you get some clothes on."

Moena looked down and blushed, "M-My bad, it's just that my choker had my clothes and stuff," She said in embarrassment.

"Well once you get them back on you two can head out."

That was when someone knocked on the door to Phantom Lady's room, "Phantom Lady, I finished looking over the choker out for you," The voice said, making her smirk.

"Excellent."

"Thank you...may I come in?" The voice asked.

"Of course."

The door opened to reveal a pink haired woman with a lab coat walking in with Moena's choker in hand.

"Here's your choker."

"Um, thanks…?" Moena said because she didn't know her name. She took it as the woman turned and walked out of the room with Moena slipping it around her neck.

Once it went on, maid clothes were automatically put on her, though they were now modified to accommodate Moena's new size.

"Wow, convenient." Moena said before she turned to Chloe, "Lead the way, if you will," She said politely.

"At once." she bowed before turning and walked with Moena following as they left the room and left Phantom Lady alone.

"Soon, we'll be reunited...sister," Phantom Lady said as she went back to the hoses and placed them on her breasts again.

* * *

 **Writting Started: 12-30-2018**

 **Published: 2-9-2019!**

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's me, myfunvideos!**

 **Sorry I took so long to write and complete this (thank you** **yugiohfan163 for helping me finish this!), but I got hit with a bit of a writer's block, family, looking at fanfiction, playing and posting Kingdom Hearts III on YouTube (Link for full Playlist in my profile), and being in a medium for two authors and stuff.**

 **Anyway, you will be seeing me doing this more often, but me and yugiohfan163 are a turn based policy where he will choose something, work on it, and then once it's done, we do my idea, and so on. Can't disclose much as I'm not sure it's fine to do so.**

 **Leave a Favorite, Follow, and a good review to me and my story!**

 **And if any of you have decent ideas for a Co-Write, say so and I'll decide if it's okay to go for!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


End file.
